Letters To and From a Stranger
by Skipper7
Summary: Two rival schools are forced to participate in a pen-pal program which results in: chaos, odd insults, ranting, and love. Mimi and Matt hit it off, but things change as they develop feelings for one another. As for Sora and Tai...it's hate at first write.
1. chapter 01: ashfield

**WARNING: **AU (Alternative Universe); Note format; Blatant disregard for the English language; Swearing; Crude/Bad Humor. That's all . . . I think.

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize? Yeah, not mine.

**Dedication: **Everyone who is waiting so patiently and understandingly for my brain juices to actually start working for HSNE.

**Reviewers:** N/A

**Author's Note:** Ohh . . . umm, everything is "Americanized" because it makes more sense and is easier for me to write. Sorry. Also, if you couldn't tell, this will be a **TAIORA **AND **MIMATO** story. Fair warning!

**Rating:** T

**Poll – **Please take the poll located above my bio!

* * *

**xXx**Xx**X**xX**xXx**

Matt,

Can you believe this?! It is so ridiculous! I mean, seriously, WTF? All school assignments are dumb, but this has got to be the freakiest, **stupidest** thing I've ever heard of. I can't believe that stupid Lincoln teacher got Mr. Stolkes on board. Again. It's not like the first time was perfect either; it was a disaster! What are they doing to us?!?! This is an outrage. I'm going to write the principal. No, the superintendent! No . . . not important enough. The governor! . . . Wait, I got it; THE **PRESIDENT**!

Tai

…

My idiot friend (A.K.A. Taichi Yagami),

As you know, normally I ignore your notes (every heard of texting, Tai?), but Izzy is ignoring me (the jerk) and Mr. Sumters is going off about theorems. You know my dislike for theorems . . . thus, I am writing you this note. Or, actually, responding to yours. Oh, never mind.

Yeah, I agree. The school assignment is pretty stupid. "Pen-pal" program? Freeing the world of the evil that is email? . . . Our teachers are on crack, I swear. And then, okay, I kind of understand the letter thing. But with Lincoln? Our school rival? COME _ON_!

On another note, we really have to have a couple drinks with Izzy and Joe. They've been stressing out about finals lately and they deserve one night to relax. And we obviously can't make them relax while they're sober. I mean, come _on_. They're _Izzy_ and _Joe_. They need an alcohol intervention. And soon.

Matt

…

Joe,

I have the feeling we're getting talked about. Who do you think it is? Possibly that girl you like. More likely though---------

…

IZZY,

STOP TRYING TO WRITE NOTES TO ME IN CLASS! I HAVE TO PAY ATTENTION! DO YOU WANT ME TO FAIL SCHOOL THUS ENDANGERING MY CHANCES AT BECOMING A DOCTOR? WHY DO YOU WANT TO RUIN MY FUTURE, IZZY? WHY?

JOE

…

Joe,

You know, it's not very considerate to pull a note out of a person's hands. Of course, Joe. That's my goal in life. Ruining your future.

Izzy

…

IZZY,

STOP WRITING NOTES IN ---

. . . When did you come sarcastic?!

Joe

…

Joe,

You know that one week you were in the Bahamas with your family? Yeah, then.

Koushiro

…

_Koushiro_ (gag),

. . . What happened to you? _More _sarcasm? TAI AND MATT ARE RUBBING OFF ON YOU! NO! NO! NO! NO!!

NOW LET ME PAY ATTENTION! LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN WRITE MY SCHOOL RELATED NOTES!!

JOE

…

YA-MAT-O,

You won't believe it. I'm sitting here (completely innocently, I might add) in Language Arts and BAM! Mr. Stolkes hits me where it hurts. By that, of course, I mean he handed out our pen-pal partners.

_Sora Takenouchi._

Sounds like a born-again virgin, doesn't she? She's probably like Jackie is this year: "Oh, I've slept with a ton of guys . . . but that's in the past! I'm innocent, pure, and sweet. Chastity is the way to go!" GOD! You already slept with someone, Jackie!

YOU. AREN'T. A. VIRGIN.

Stupid people . . .

Taichi (the Magnificent)

P.S. I got the drinks! Izzy and Joe shall loosen up . . . TONIGHT!

…

Taichi (the Retard),

Ahh. Jackie. Such a good little slut.

Yeah, we got our partners this period. Yours sounds better than mine on any account.

_Mimi Tachikawa._

Yours may be a born-again virgin, but mine sounds like a _bitch_. I can just see it already. "Hi, I'm Mimi, but you can call me some sickeningly sweet variation of my name! I'm rich and my Daddy and Mommy spoil me rotten! Aren't I adorable?! Like a kitten, right? Aww . . . "

Gag.

From,

Matt (the REAL Magnificent)

P.S. I'll tell Iz and Joe. Well, I won't tell them what we're going to do, but I'll tell them we're hanging out. Izzy's no problem, but Joe . . . I'll work on it.

…

**Matt~~~!! I'm bored... School is so boring. D: **

_Now you text? _

**Yes, now I do. I forget my phone, FYI. **

_Okay, Taichi. Whatever you say. _

**Stop using such big words. Ur phone has a full kybrd. **

_. . . What the heck? I didn't use ANY big words. Are you sure you're okay? Do I need to take you to the mental hospital? TAICHI, BREATHE SLOWLY! IT'LL BE OKAY, I PROMISE! _

**Shut up. **

_I'd rather not. _

**I can just see ur smirk. **

_Good. Can you see anything else? _

**Ur glaring at me, aren't u? **

_Good Tai. _

**Shut up. **

_Nah. Can I ask something? _

**U just did. **

_You know what I mean, idiot. _

**Sure, y not? **

_Why do you hate the pen-pal program so much? I mean, really? You hate a lot of school assignments, but you seem vehement about this one. _

**I dunno. It's just stupid, I guess. **

_It's gonna suck, but it won't be awful. I mean, we won't have to meet them or anything. _

**Yeah . . . I know. Still. I just know what will happen. **

_Which is? _

**She'll be this school obsessed loser and constantly I'll want to scream "LIGHTEN UP!" **

_Like you do at Izzy and Joe? _

**Exactly. **

_You never know. I mean, I know I pretty much stereotyped my person too (but how could you NOT? MIMI? Really?), but we have to keep an open mind. That's what this whole thing is about, isn't it? _

**Yeah, I guess. But y would they think I would just bear my soul to some1 I don't even kno?! **

_Yeah, Tai, I know. _

**Whatever. **

_Hey, if need be you can just scream - or technically write - "LIGHTEN UP" at the girl. _

**Maybe you're right . . . **

…

Dear Girl At Lincoln,

Look, I'll be straight with you. I think this assignment is stupid, worthless, idiotic, etc. etc.

I'm sorry, but I just don't see the **POINT**. I mean, **WHAT** are we going to gain from this?

Money?

No.

Fame?

No.

Knowledge?

No.

Friendship?

**NO! **

Someone getting shot?

. . . Probably.

So, you're probably wondering (or not . . . I don't care) "If you complain it about so much, why are you even doing it?!"

The answer is simple, Lincoln Girl. I have to. Because it's for a stupid effin' **GRADE**. Except **NO!** They don't **read** it (something about infringement of our rights or some stupid thing like that), but we still have to write. **AND** I can't even swear properly; they have people censoring it.

MOTHER_(censored)._

You see what I'm talking about?! It's barbaric, I tell you!!!

FREEDOM OF - FRIGGEN' - SPEECH, DUDE!

_*mushroom exhale* _

'Kay. As you can (obviously) see, I am not really into this whole thing. But they put up some stupid question that I can answer fairly easily, so . . .

_**BASICS **_

**Name: **Taichi Kamiya (Don't worry, you **can't** call me Tai).

**Gender: **Male (Though I'd hope you'd have enough brains to realize that).

**Grade: **Senior (No duh).

**Family: **I have a younger sister. Aside from that . . . well, frankly it isn't any of your business.

**Friends: **More than you, I'd bet. Izzy, Matt, and Joe mostly, though.

_**FAVORITES **_

**Color: **Orange (for the sun), Red (school color along with white . . . but white isn't technically a color, so . . . ), and Pink (for my little sister, I guess).

**Movie: **Any Horror movie. Give me a little gore and/or nudity and I'm good.

**TV Show: **Fear Factor, Survivor . . . any crappy reality shows, really. But, hey, what **else** would you expect from a redneck Ashfielder, right?

**Food: **Anything and everything. Matt's cooking is always good (I mean free food and for some weird reason . . . he's actually **great **at cooking and crap).

**Sport:** Soccer A.K.A. the reason I don't need to worry about idiotic things like grades (I'm totally getting a scholarship!).

**Music: **Various Alternative and Grunge bands. And Matt's band, I guess (even though it's pretty pop-py and happy).

**Day: **Umm . . . what the _(censored)_? Friday . . . ?

**Person: **Kari . . . I guess . . .

**Drink:** Alcohol . . . nah, just kidding. Lemonade and Coffee, I suppose.

**School Subject: **NONE!

Yeah, well . . . there's a bunch more. But I, in fact, am too lazy to go through all of it. You should have at _LEAST_ a pretty good idea of who I am from the information above.

That is, if you read it at all. Which you probably didn't. Because you (being a Lincoln Girl) will be too scared that this letter will affect you with one of the following:

DRUGS (Le **gasp**!).

ALCOHOL (Don't slam it unless you've tried it!).

POORNESS (Since it's obviously contagious.).

ETC. ETC.

I can just see the shudders rippling through you. It is a quite amusing sight, to be honest. Oh! The horrors of going to Ashfield!!

But . . . since there is a length requirement (For the first letter, at least. They'll drop it eventually. Mr. Stolkes may be crazy, but he's not **that** crazy. I mean who wants to go through a hundred letters making sure they're a certain length? No one. Well, except maybe Lincoln teachers) I'll take up a suggestion made by my best friend:

LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!!

From,

Taichi Kamiya

P.S. Seriously though; don't slam it unless you tried it!

…

Dear Mimi,

No offense, but I really don't see the point to this project. How are we "broadening our horizons" by talking to people like you? Not that there's anything wrong with people like you . . . well not much, anyway.

Oh.

Oops.

I usually have manners. They must have just gone to get something to eat (Hardi Harr Harr). Anyway . . . well hi. How are you? I'm fine.

Okay.

Going back to ranting . . .

I just don't get it. Have these teachers NEVER heard of computers? E-mails? Text messages? Facebook? I mean SERIOUSLY. Who actually mails stuff to people, nowadays?! Sorry for complaining; I Know YOU didn't come up with this assignment. It's just so . . . ARGH . . . you know?

I know I must sound like I have a humongous stick up in my _(censored)._

. . . Oops.

I probably shouldn't swear in front (well . . . write in front . . . I dunno!) of people like you. I mean, I'm sure you've heard swears and stuff, but . . . probably only in movies or something. I would cross it out, but, according to Mr. Stolkes, we're supposed to leave in "everything that flows from your pen to the paper". Whatever THAT means.

Oh crap. I'm looking over my best friend's shoulders (I'm positioned in the perfect position to cheat off of him. Not that I ever would 'cause no offense to him . . . but he kind of sucks in school. Or at least I'm better. And we're doing this is Sup. Study. So I guess I wouldn't really need to copy him anyway . . . ) and he's _kind of_ being a . . . well being a _(censored)_. He's not being a HUGE one or anything. Just a little one.

Tiny.

Teeny.

Microscopic even.

But I still feel guilty. _(Censored)_ guilt complex! How I loathe thee!

Anyway, can you tell Sora Takenouchi that I'm sorry. Well, I'm sorry on his behalf (if he ever finds out I'm SO dead . . .). Just makes sure she knows the following:

1. He's always a little bit like that. It's just who he is.

2. He (like I) thinks this assignment is fairly ridiculous (which it is).

3. Idiocy is his gift.

4. He likes ranting. Especially to people who can't make him shut up (like me).

Yeah . . . well that's basically it. I mean, unless you hate her or something. Then, by all means, let her get word-abused by my friend.

Sorry for that. I'll now take the time to answer the questions I can see from Tai's paper (Totally perfect for cheating! Am I right or am I right?!).

**Name: **Yamato Ishida. You can call me Matt though; everyone does. My parent's only call me Yamato when their piss -- MAD at me (Ha! Caught myself!).

**Gender: **Male (If you already couldn't tell).

**Grade: **Senior at Ashfield.

**Family: **Parents and younger brother. I live with my dad and see the other two occasionally. Such as holidays. I actually think my brother (Takeru - TK - Takashi) goes to Lincoln. Think you could check?

**Friends: **Well I have a lot of "friends". But my real friends (meaning I could trust with them with ANYTHING) would be: Izzy, Joe, and Tai. Oh . . . and my band members.

_**FAVORITES **_

**Color: **Blue and Black. Mostly cool shades.

**Movie:** Dramas, comedies, horrors, musicals (Oh GOD, don't tell anyone!!), etc. I like basically anything but chick-flicks. Sorry if that offends you at all.

**TV Show: **To be honest, I don't really have time to watch TV. Sometimes though, when I'm studying (or attempting to) with Tai we end up watching his crappy reality TV. I mind Fear Factor the least. Don't ask me why; it kills brain cells, I know.

**Food: **I'll spare you the pain of my LONG list. Just note that it's not things like hamburgers, hotdogs, etc. Not that I mind that stuff . . . it's just not my favorite.

**Sport:** Euch. None.

**Music: **So many bands have inspired me that going into detail would just be cruel. I have a band made up of three other people. Ever heard of us? The Teenage Wolves?

**Day: **Uhh . . . Friday or Saturday? Dumb question . . .

**Person: **Too many to choose. Who has a favorite person, anyway?!

**Drink:** Water. And _Coca Cola_ (I am sadly addicted. I'm getting help, though. Don't worry).

**School Subject: **English, Biology, etc.

Well I'm basically done with the current requirements. No offense to you or anything, but I really don't want to write more than necessary. It's not personal! It's just . . . my hand kind of hurts and stuff.

Sorry.

Reply back soon,

Matt Ishida

…

KARI,

Hey! Anyone there?! You haven't responded to my last **three** letters. I know you're still a little mad at me, but too far, dude. Too far.

I mean, Kar', you're only **two** hours away. Not so far, if you think about it. If you don't respond to this letter, I'm going to have to skip school and come find you. And I know you hate when I do so called "reckless" things. You don't want me to hurt my school career because of you, do you?! Why **yes**, I can guilt trip you. MWUAHAHA.

And you **know** that if I'm going to skip school, I'm going to make Izzy, Joe, and Matt to skip, too! That's FOUR school careers on the line, Kari!

You also know that Joe is going to whine the WHOLE TIME. He's the only one of us who actually has a car (lucky bastard) so he's going to have to drive us. Which means we'll get there in about . . . oh . . . six hours (He drives slower than Grandma, I swear).

Do you really want to put me through that? Your DEAR, BELOVED, KICK ASS, brother?

. . . I didn't think so.

Look Kar' . . . I **AM** sorry. I know this "separation" (as they call it) has been hard on you. I needed to stay with Dad . . . you know that, right? We couldn't have left him all alone. They're not even divorced yet, anyway! There's still a chance!

Yeah, I know. Slim chance.

But whatever! I'll be out of school at the end of this year and I **SWEAR** I'll move close by.

I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD. I LOVE YOU. DON'T HATE ME!! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!!

Regretfully yours,

Tai

(A.K.A. Your most **AWESOME** big brother EVERR.)

**xXx**Xx**X**xX**xXx**

* * *

This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it developed a life of it's own and . . . well, here we are.

Updates for this should be faster because,

a) I have most of it written already;

b) It's going to be much shorter (in chapter length and number of chapters) than HSNE

Speaking of HSNE, I rewrote all the chapters. Check it out sometime, if you want.

Oh . . . and review, please. :D


	2. chapter 02: lincoln

**WARNING: **AU (Alternative Universe); Note format; Blatant disregard for the English language; Swearing; Crude/Bad Humor. That's all . . . I think.

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize? Yeah, not mine.

**Dedication: **_The Solar Being - _For having to take a CALCULUS AP exam. And for being awesome and stuff. Gah! We've known each other for, like, a year. :DD **  
**

**Reviewers:** Oh my gosh. *___* So many new people! _*waves at you*_ Hi! I'm the annoying/obsessive compulsive authoress. How're you today?! *_smiles*_ And, of course, thank you to all of the people I recognize~~! I wonder why you're still reading my stuff, though . . . ? xD

**Author's Note:** FF(dot)net doesn't allow the usual at symbol (you know . . . you get it if you hit _shift _and _2 _at the same time), so I just used a. So if the email addresses look like a mess . . . they are. But not originally.

**Rating:** T

**Poll – **Please take the poll located above my bio!

* * *

**xXx**Xx**X**xX**xXx**

**Meems, I can't believe we have to do this. **

_LE GASP! Is this actually a piece of paper with NONE SCHOOL RELATED THINGS from SORA TAKENOUCHI being shoved at me?! The Sora Takenouchi who is a little obsessive about getting A's?! Nah . . . not possible! _

**Ha. I'm laughing so very hard at your incredible wit, Mimi. **

_Hey, don't try to pull the fast one on ME. I saw that giggle, Sora Takenouchi! You KNOW I am amazingly funny, talented, nice, and PRETTY. And, yes, I am ignoring the sarcasm that laced your every word. :(_

**Wow . . . your modesty astounds me. **

_Oh, just shut up. I can never win with you!! Now what can't you believe we're doing again? _

**I didn't even _say _what I can't believe we're doing anything . . . . oh, never mind. I can't believe we have to do this pen-pal thing. **

_OHHH! That thing is . . . SO FREAKIN' COOL! I mean, normally our school assignments are so BORING. "Class, I want you to read about dead people and the most boring history in the world and then give a speech about it." Snore. _

**Uhh . . . Mimi? It's the _only _history in the world. And while I'll admit some time periods were pretty boring, most we're awesome! **

_Yeah, yeah. WWII WAS pretty awesome. Except for all the mean stuff . . . what I mean is, it was INTERESTING. But, like, if I ever met Hitler I'd totally bitch slap that dude. HE'S SUCH A FRIGGEN' HYPOCRITE. _

**Oh my God, I know!! And _evil_. But anyway . . . I guess you're right. I mean, I am a little nervous about the whole thing, but it does seem pretty cool. Better than most things, I'll give you that. I'm just a little scared I'm going to get a complete crack job, you know? **

_Crack job? Aren't YOU always the one telling me not to stereotype people or crap? _

**Yeah, I know. I'm probably getting nervous over nothing; I'm sure my pen-pal will be fine. **

_Don't worry . . . be happy. _

**God, STOP SINGING THAT! **

_Well, excuse ME! For your information, that was WRITTEN not SUNG so I totally didn't violate our pact. _

**Maybe not this time, but you always hum it! That's _totally _against the rules of our pact!**

_Nu-uh, it so IS NOT. I am only not allowed to SING IT. Everything else is fine! _

**DID YOU EVEN READ THE FINE PRINT?! **

_Hello?! NO! You wrote it way too small! It's not my fault you're such a freak that you actually WROTE THE THING UP in Sup. Stud. _

**Freak, you say? I would call it GENIUS AT DEAL-MAKING. **

_LOL. Wow . . . we're pretty pathetic. _

**Yeah, we really are. I'm supposed to be stressing out about the pen-pal thing anyway! **

_Well, don't. We'll get to read our letters next period! Only fifteen minutes to go! _

**Yay. **

_No, see, you're doing it wrong. It's supposed to be more like: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Try it! _

**YAYAYA! **

_Hmmm . . . you're improving, but it's still pretty weak. _

**Sorry I'm not a little _child_. **

_That's okay; you can't change who you are! _

**I WASN'T ACTUALLY APOLOGIZING!! **

_Hmmm? Did you write something, Sora? I'm sorry, but I HAVE to start paying attention. TTFN._

**Oh, you are so _annoying_! I am so throwing this at your head!! **

…

Dear Taichi (Or as I would _like_ to call you, Tai) Kamiya,

Wow! Your letter was really interesting! I haven't really got a chance to meet anyone who has attended Ashfield before so it was nice to see that we aren't really that different! I mean, sure, we've had different experiences and grew up in different environments, but we're still regular teenagers, right?

I hope so.

Anyway, I learned a lot about you and I think I understand you so-called "Ashfielders" better now! And, as you may have noticed, I _did_ read your letter!

I am a bit sorry I didn't get to read your - no doubt colorful - swears. I know you guys have a censor that goes through the letters (good idea, considering the whole rivals thing) and we have even more moderators that go through the letters for . . . well drugs and explosives as well as moderating language.

Don't worry though; they don't really read the letters. They don't care enough too. They simply look for swears and censor them.

Observe:

_(censored)_!

But if I spell it backwords (which really has the same meaning) they don't do a thing:

Kcuf!

I guess that gives me some state of mind. At least they don't get all creepy and actually _read_ our letters . . .

That'd just be disturbing.

Seriously.

It doesn't matter anyway! I'm sure that by the end of this letter exchange program we'll be great friends and there will be no need to swear! That's always a plus, I suppose.

I'm sorry to say that we didn't have the helpful list that your school provided. Consequentially, I'm just going to copy off your letter (which I have read three times!) and answer the questions you so gallantly filled out as well.

Well . . . here we go!

**_BASICS _**

**Name: **Sora Takenouchi (Unfortunately I don't seem to have a nickname . . . ).

**Gender: **Female.

**Grade: **Senior (Like everyone else participating in this program).

**Family: **My parents (Mom lives with me and my dad lives in another town). I don't have siblings, though I wish I did!

**Friends: **Quite a few. But Mimi will always be my best friend! Yolei and the younger kids are worth mentioning, as well!

**_FAVORITES _**

**Color: **Red and Pink (We have two things in common now!).

**Movie: **Romantic Comedies, but I do enjoy action, horror, and adventure as well.

**TV Show: **I honestly don't watch that much TV, but I do have a weird thing for crime shows and the History Channel!

**Food: **Pizza, hot dogs, salads, hamburgers . . . normal food, really.

**Sport:** Tennis and soccer.

**Music: **Anything but rap . . . ugh.

**Day: **Saturday . . . ?

**Person: **I'm not sure . . .

**Drink:** Lemonade and _Mountain Dew_!

**School Subject: **English!

I hope this letter helps you get to know me better (though, at the moment, you don't know me at all so knowing anything about me is getting to know me better, but . . . oops, sorry. Rambling again!). I really enjoyed writing this!

I wish I could write more, but the period ends in . . . five minutes and I have to turn this in!

So, in conclusion, thanks so much for your letter!! I hope I get to know you better during the remaining course of this project!

Cheers,

Sora Takenouchi

…

Dear Matt,

Don't worry so much! I'll tell Sora what you said (by the way she definitely _is_ my friend . . . my best, in fact!).

It really wouldn't have mattered, anyway. No offense - I'm sure you're friend is all tough and stuff - but Sora can really take care of herself. She's stubborn as a mule . . . which I know more than anyone (besides maybe her mom).

In fact, I'll bet you five dollars that your friend - Tai, was it? - will crack before Sora.

I'm serious.

_Deadly_ serious.

I mean, she competed in her tennis tournament last spring with a SPRAINED WRIST.

_Ouch!_

Seriously, who does that?! Besides Sora, of course, but that's just she's so bad_(censored)_!

Ehehe. Oops. I probably shouldn't swear (I know it will be censored and everything, but still . . . )! My mom would get SOOO mad at me if she found out. I mean she wants me to be all "Prim and Proper"! I am kind of "Prim and Proper" but it's annoying constantly worrying about it!!

Okay . . . I'm getting off track. Sorry 'bout that.

Back to what I was saying . . . yeah! Umm . . . I'd totally bet you!

He. I guess I was pretty much done anyway. Whoopsies. xD

I'm sorry if I'm rambling; it seems like I am! It's just . . . I am SO excited to talk to you! I know it's not technically _talking_, per say, but it's the same basic thing.

Here. This is better way to say it: "I am so very excited about the prospect of _corresponding_ with you."

Oh, I can hear my Speech teacher squealing . . . Though he would never do that. Firstly, because he is a male and OF _COURSE_ males can't do anything remotely close to squealing . . . or crying. _Right_. And he teaches speech so he wouldn't really _squeal_. He'd probably go, "Oh, how delightful you are becoming, Mimi. I have always loved you and I think you a super sexy."

Okay . . . totally in my dreams. BUT HE IS SMOKIN'!! Who wouldn't want to - err, excuse my French - smack that?!

I know its illegal and everything . . . I wasn't being serious anyway.

Just . . . forget EVERYTHING I said after "I am so very excited about the prospect of _corresponding _with you."

Have you done it?

. . . Good.

I've never heard of your band. I wish I had, though! It sounds awesome. Totally and completely, dude! Yeah . . .

Okay, I'm still recovering from the thing that never happened.

*whistles innocently*

Sooooo . . . what do you play in your band? Drums? Singer? Guitar? Base? ANYTHING?!

AND EHHHH! I HAVE TOTALLY HEARD OF TK!!! He is so UBER ADORABLE!! And if you look anything like him . . . *swoons*

We'll get along just fine! He. Just kidding.

I'm totally finding him in the hall and telling him how we're pen-pal buddies, buddy!!

Okay . . . I'm just going to answer the questions now. *smiles*

**_BASICS _**

**Name: **Mimi - "You can call me Meems" - Tachikawa

**Gender: **Female. And lovin' it. :3

**Grade: **Senior (One more year, baby!).

**Family: **I'm an only child. I have two WONDERFUL parents, though. My mom's a homemaker and my dad works . . . somewhere . . . doing all important kind of . . . somethings. I don't really know, hehe. xD

**Friends: **Too many to name, darling! Sora's obviously my bestie and Yolei Inoue is like my little apprentice (The girl idolizes me, I swear).

**_FAVORITES _**

**Color: **PINK! PINK! PINK! PINK! PINK! Oh . . . and did I mention PINK?

**Movie: **ROMANCE! CHICK FLICKS! ROMANCE! ROMANTIC COMEDIES! ROMANCE! ROMANTIC DRAMAS! ROMANCE! ROMANTIC HORRORS! ROMANCE! ROMANTIC ADVENTURE! ROMANCE! ROMANTIC . . . ANYTHING!!

**TV Show: **Too many to name. I am a follower of many shows. I can't mention my favorite soap though 'cause it has too much _(censored)_ and _(censored)_ in it. ;D

**Food: **Salads! And my chef's cooking . . . he can make dog food taste good, I swear. I mean . . . he makes fish eggs taste excellent! Haha. Food humor! xD

**Sport:** Cheerleading (so totally a sport, dude) and dance (so totally also a sport, dude).

**Music: **Anything that gets my heart pumping and my hips swaying!!

**Day: **Saturday, no doubt!

**Person:** ME!! Hehe, just kidding, just kidding. I don't know, actually.

**Drink:** Starbucks . . . *drools*

**School Subject**: None. :D

Well . . . I hope that shows you some insight on the marvel that is Mimi Tachikawa!! Just kidding . . . mostly.

I also just wanted to mention (as if you hadn't noticed *rolls eyes at self*) that I tend to ramble and talk - well write - way too much for my own good. I don't know what's wrong with me! It's just habit! I mean, my mom's been calling me a "Chatty Cathy that won't keep her mouth shut!" since I was like three (I told this lady that she should wear more makeup . . . it was a man).

So, I apologize if you don't like people like me. But, to be honest, I don't care that much. I mean . . . no offense, but I _know_ I'm amazing. ;D

I have to go now! Sorry!! I just love this letter thing, though. I know you don't really like it . . . but it's so much FUN!

Sorry. I'll actually leave now!

Sincerely,

~Mimi Tachikawa~

…

Meems,

Ugh.

Could you believe this utter crap they're trying to pull?! I mean, okay, not only do we have to write to our _rival _(and not some stupid "cross town rival" thing. I mean . . . we've actually had serious wars. Prank wars, I digress, but it ended up with people in the hospital! And whenever we see each other on the streets - however rare that is - it's like BAM! Fight.) _school_, but I get stuck with a FREAKIN' PSYCHOPATH!!

I didn't even get my letter to the right length 'cause he pissed me off so bad! Excuse me for a minute while I scream.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

. . . Okay. I'm done now.

But SERIOUSLY. He is _so _annoying. I mean, I know Ashfielders hate us and everything, but this! I mean, really?! I didn't even do anything to him! Why is he treating me like I'm such a stuck up brat?!

He. Doesn't. Know. Me.

_God_! I know hate is a strong word and I'm probably saying this pretty hastily, but right now: I TOTALLY HATE THAT DUDE!

Okay. I'm totally going to stop ranting.

Right about . . .

NOW!

Either way, what'd you get for #2 on the math sheet? And no lipstick marks on the note back, please!

Sora

…

Sor',

It's fifty-three point one-nine repeating. I asked Nick (A.K.A. Smartest person - as well as HOTTEST - in the school!). He's seriously so hot . . . and so smart. It should totally be, like, illegal or something. Nick . . . *drools*

OH! Yeah, my BUDDY (Hehehe . . . he's so cute!) wanted to tell you that's Tai's just being an ass 'cause he's pissed off at the whole note thing and he's going through problems or something and he needs someone to take it out on . . . ?

I don't really remember, to be honest. And I'm too lazy to look for Matt's note (Isn't Matt such a cool name?! Seriously, isn't it?! I LOVE IT!). I know Matt said that he wasn't NORMALLY like that or anything. Don't be TOO mad at him, though. He seems kind of . . . cute, I guess. And yeah, I totally read your letter when you weren't looking! :P

My buddy's awesome and yours is best friends with mine . . . so he can't be horrible!

I am so proud of myself, though. I answered the questions TOTALLY honestly. Well . . . as honestly as is school appropriate!

From,

Meems

(No lipstick marks!)

…

**To:** Mimi Tachikawa (PinkPrincess452alaertnissith)  
**From:** Sora Takenouchi (SoccerBabe713alaertnissith)  
**Subject:** Response to your note (from school!)

Sorry for going psycho yesterday . . . that guy just makes me so UGH, you know? It's like every time I reread that letter . . . I just get filled with these swirling emotions (Bad, not good, so don't even think it! I'm talking hate, disgust, anger here . . . so I don't want to hear any of that "you're hiding your feelings" crud from you, missy!).

Ugh . . . he really is a jerk, isn't he?

. . . We're shouldn't be talking about it, anyway, though! I don't want you to get mad or me or something for insulting your "buddy's" best friend. No offense, Meems. I'm sure _your_ buddy is great.

Want to go to the mall today? We could invite Yolei along, if you'd like. I'm sure she'd love some "MIMI TIME!". That girl is so obsessed with you . . . it's kind of cute in the freaky, weird way. Haha, I still love her, though.

Sigh. I should start on my homework. Call/Text/Email me, darling!

XOXO,

Sora

_I'm going to live forever . . . or die trying! _

…

_GlitterMyGlamXOXO has signed on. _

_Shoot4TheMoon893 has signed on. _

**GlitterMyGlamXOXO: **SURE! I TOTALLY want to go the mall.

**Shoot4TheMoon893: **Cool! So, should we invite Yolei along?

**GlitterMyGlamXOXO: **Uh huh! She's so sweet! And she compliments, like, everything we do/say/wear. It's funn!! :D

**Shoot4TheMoon893: **Haha, okay, okay. I'll call her in a little while.

**GlitterMyGlamXOXO: **Awesome!! In the meantime, I'm coming over, 'kay?

**Shoot4TheMoon893: **Sure . . . xD

**GlitterMyGlamXOXO: **I've been inviting myself over for years; you'd think you would be used to it by now!

**Shoot4TheMoon893: **Yeah . . . you really would.

**GlitterMyGlamXOXO: **LOL! Just one more thing, Sora.

**Shoot4TheMoon893: **I'm probably going to regret asking this, but: what?

**GlitterMyGlamXOXO: **DON'T GIVE UP ON TAI! WHATEVER YOU DO!!

**Shoot4TheMoon893: **Uhh . . . what? Why would you care?! Unless . . . MIMI TACHIKAWA, DID YOU MAKE A BET?!

**GlitterMyGlamXOXO: ***halo sprouts on top of head and hands fold together* Of course not. Why ever would you think such a thing?

**Shoot4TheMoon893: **YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU?! Mimi . . . I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT.

**GlitterMyGlamXOXO: **On second thought . . . I can't come over. See you later, Sora. Kisses! :3

**Shoot4TheMoon893: **NU-UH! You are not getting away that easily! MIMI! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE, WOMAN!!

**GlitterMyGlamXOXO: **Umm . . . bye!

_GlitterMyGlamXOXO has signed off. _

**Shoot4TheMoon893: **That girl is soooo dead**. **

_Shoot4TheMoon893 has signed off. _

**xXx**Xx**X**xX**xXx**

* * *

I would just like to apologize for my humor. It sucks, I know. But it's all I got, so I guess you'll just have to live with it.

Also, for some reason it is SO MUCH easier for me to write the guys. Probably 'cause their my favorite characters . . . I used to be all "GIRL POWER~~!!11!!" when I watched it originally, but the guy DD are the best freakin' part! Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Joe. Hilarious. :D

Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/faves! =]

But, seriously, please review. _*drops on hands and knees*_ I BEG OF THEE!


	3. chapter 03: ashfield

**WARNING: **AU (Alternative Universe); Note format; Blatant disregard for the English language; Swearing; Crude/Bad Humor. That's all . . . I think.

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize? Yeah, not mine.

**Dedication: **All of the people putting up with my _*coughcough*_ "humor". :D **  
**

**Reviewers:** Thanks for the feedback! It helped a lot, believe it or not (Now I want to do something stupid like yell, "More like _Ripley's_ Believe It Or Not!"). Yeah . . . so I'm thinking about changing the categories. 'Cause to be honest, this humor thing? Yeah, not working out for me. Anyway, it's also Romance/Friendship/Angst, so there you go! Okay, I don't really know. I'm just feeling pretty shi - crappy today. I'm like Matt. _*nodnod*_ I caught myself. What do you guys think (about the switching categories thing)?

**Author's Note:** OMIGAWD. I'm actually starting to write the next chapter of HSNE! _*screams loudly*_ I know to most of you this doesn't mean anything, but for me, and some certain people, it's actually pretty amazing!! :DD

**Rating:** T

**Poll – **Please take the poll located above my bio!

* * *

**xXx**Xx**X**xX**xXx**

_7SoccerDude7 has entered chatroom 1043247. _

_LoneWolf55 has entered chatroom 1043247. _

_Joe-Kido18 has entered chatroom 1043247._

_Izumi23 has entered chatroom 1043247. _

**7SoccerDude7:** DUDES (As in Izzy and Joe), you are **so** lucky you don't have to do this stupid "corresponding" crap like Matt and I have to! Oh . . . how I wish I was in Mrs. Anderson's class! URGH!

**Lonewolf55:** It's not THAT bad. I would rather do other things, I admit. Ever heard of actually READING and DISCUSSING books, Mr. Stolkes?! But . . . really it's not terrible. The girl I got is kind of . . . slightly . . . annoying. She's alright though. And, haha, Tai used a big word.

**Izumi23: **Hmmm . . . well I for one, think it would be an eye opening experience on the differences and similarities of two seemingly opposite schools. I regret we're not taking part, Joe. Maybe we could convince Mrs. Anderson to partake?

**7SoccerDude7: **DON'T DO IT, DUDE!! JOE, SAVE YOURSELF! RUN, FATBOY, RUN!!

**Joe-Kido18:** No, Izzy! I'm already falling behind in my homework! I need to work 24/7 if I ever want to become a doctor and I don't have time for that!! And to Tai: ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?!?!

**7SoccerDude7:** Of **course **not. _*smiles innocently and hides his crossed fingers*_ DUDE, SHUT **UP**! You're already, like, the freakin' smartest person in the school! So quite complaining! NEWS FLASH: We. Don't. Care.

**Lonewolf55:** I totally second that. I mean, about being the smartest person in school (besides Iz). Not the not caring part . . . okay, maybe a little bit. But just a little.

**Joe-Kido18**: Come on, guys! You know if I want to get into a good college I have to get above average grades. I have to be number one! I have to study medicine! I have to save people!!

**Lonewolf55:** Says the person who faints at the sight of minimal blood. Remember when Tai accidentally cut himself when you two stupidly convinced me to teach him how to cook . . . you were out for thirty minutes.

**7SoccerDude7:** LOL. THAT WAS HILARIOUS. XD

**Izumi23:** I have to admit . . . the two idiots make a point.

**Lonewolf55:** *picks up French accent* Excusez-moi?

**7SoccerDude7:** Cold, dude . . . **ice **cold. _*shakes head* _

**Izumi23:** Whatever . . . it's still mildly true, though.

**Joe-Kido18:** Never mind that!! We have to go to leave if we want to make it on time to Tai's game. Right, Tai?

**7SoccerDude7:** Totally, Dude! Pick me up first!

**Lonewolf55:** Me second!

**Izumi23:** Me third . . . unless, of course, I don't have to go.

**7SoccerDude7:** OH YOU DEFINITELY HAVE TO GO, IZ!

**Lonewolf55:** Yeah, if Joe and I have to suffer, so do you.

**7SoccerDude7:** Yeah, Matt! Hey . . . wait a second.

**Lonewolf55:** I'll be waiting out front. See ya!

_Lonewolf55 has exited chatroom 1043247._

**Izumi23:** You are aware that his game starts in an hour, right Joe?

**Joe-Kido18:** Of course, I am! I just don't want to get there late. There could be car trouble, traffic, too many red lights . . . so many possibilities!

**7SoccerDude7:** Yeah . . . and coach likes us to get there early so he can drill more maneuvers in our head.

**Izumi23:** Alright, alright. I'll go get ready. See you two in a little while.

**7SoccerDude7:** Catch you later, Iz. AND DON'T BRING ANY BOOKS AND/OR STUDY MATERIALS! AND DEFINITELY NOT YOUR STUPID LAPTOP!!

_Izumi23 has exited chatroom 1043247. _

**Joe-Kido18:** Be ready when I pick you up, Tai!

**7SoccerDude7:** Yeah, yeah. See you in a bit, Joe.

_7SoccerDude7 has exited chatroom 1043247. _

_Joe-Kido18 has exited chatroom 1043247._

…

Dear Big Brother,

Even though your offer did sound tempting . . . I decided I'd put you out of your misery.

Oh, and before I talk about anything else: Good job on your soccer game! Don't look so surprised and/or creeped out . . . I have my sources!

You really do need to visit Mom and me though . . . it's just not the same without you. I know you don't like when I talk about all this "mushy crap" but rereading your letter . . . you got pretty soft in there, so I get to have my turn, alright?

I miss you a lot. Sometimes when I'm shopping for groceries, I'll throw in something because I know you like it and then remember you won't be able to eat it . . . and even after all that, I can't bring myself to throw it out. So now we have a whole fridge full of fudgesicles! xD

Seriously, though . . . I miss you so much. And Dad too, of course. Tell him for me, okay? I still don't really feel like talking to him . . .

School's been fine (in case you wanted to know). I'm meeting lots of interesting people and I already have some great friends! Hehe . . . actually my new friend stole a picture of you from me. Someone has a crush . . . :D

I even have my own room! It's great, but really weird as well. I guess I've been falling asleep to your snoring so long that it's strange for me to go to sleep in silence instead!

Haha. Love you, big brother.

Anyway . . . how is Matt? Joe? Izzy?

Are you dating anyone? WINK WINK.

. . . Look what you've done to me. I used to have so much tact and now . . . nothing. I have to be blunt or you won't get it. xD So continuing on that fad . . .

Is it that cute girl that kept calling you last year? D'aww, you two would be so cute! And before you ask: No, I do not have a boyfriend. Unfortunately . . .

Just kidding!

. . . Mostly.

I have to go! Love you and write back soon!

Love,

Computer-less Kari Kamiya

…

Sora,

Wow . . . nice letter. To be honest, though, you kind of sounded like my grandma. Except worst. Like "I drink prune juice and poop a lot" worse.

I'm kind of disappointed, actually. I knew people at Lincoln were screwed up, but not **that **screwed up. Honestly . . . who talks like that?!

You, apparently . . .

As I was saying: I am a bit disappointed. I mean, I was kind of half hoping that everyone going to Madison **wasn't** a born again virgin. But, sadly, that is not the case. _*shakes head dejectedly*_ Oh . . . don't ask about the "born again virgin" thing. Seriously, just don't . . . (not like I'd tell if you did).

Since I am done responding to the information in your letter (like it instructs me to do on the stupid chalkboard) I will now commence to ramble for the duration of this letter.

. . . Oh god. I sound like **you** . . .

**AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_*slaps face multiple times* _

Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out.

Okay . . . I think I'll be okay. It was a close call, though!

Rambling:

I live in a two bedroom apartment that used to hold four people. It now holds two. My sister, my mom, my dad, and I all live here like one big happy family (_"We are family! I got all my sisters with me!" _Well, only one sister. But close enough). Now, it's just my dad and me.

My mom and dad are supposedly "taking a break". Whatever the _(censored) _that means . . . I don't get it! Why do people do that? Why don't they just say, "We're tired of being around each other and we hardly ever screw anymore so we want to sleep with other people." Or even, "We're sick of each others faces and want to ruin our children's lives by getting a fake divorce . . . a fake one because we can't afford a real divorce.".

Really people, just say what you friggen' mean!

I guess it's understandable though; my father's a sloth and my mother's a duck. They don't really mix . . . ha! If they're a sloth and a duck, I'm a duoth or a sluck (The second one sounds kinda perverted, donnchya think?).

Anyway, my mom's a duck because whenever she talks all you hear is "QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QAUCK!". And my dad's a sloth 'cause he's lazy and does nothing productive . . . besides eat, sleep, and scratch himself.

Gross mental image . . . but be thankful; for you it's only a **mental** image, for me it's a **real** one.

I mean, I guess he wasn't **always** a sloth. I do have a kind of vague, hazy memory of him actually . . . you know . . . working and crap. But now all he does is sit at home and drink beer. That's why it's so easy for me to get alcohol (Bwahahaha). He doesn't even lock it up!

Sometimes, when I'm feeling practically annoying, I'll greet him with a respectable, "SLOTH, I'M HOME!" Sometimes he gets mad at me (more in the "WTF is wrong with you? Are you on crack?!" kind of way), but most of the time he doesn't notice. Like I said he drinks beer. Drinking beer tends to lead to drunkenness (Just an FYI, in case you didn't know).

Sometimes he's passed out, though. I like those times. The worst times are when he's with someone. They're usually sluttish, barely-past-their-teenage-year's girls, but sometimes it's up for debate. I mean, there was one that was questionable (Girl? Guy? Donkey? Who knows?!).

That's why I'm glad Kari got out of here. She's living in a richer neighborhood and everything. Out of all of us, she's the only one who doesn't deserve this lifestyle. I'm going to go nowhere in life, so I'm pretty much used to it, but Kari's going to be . . . she's going to be **something**. She's like this ray of light in a merciless world of darkness (Ha, I sound emoish _*puts on guyliner*_). Seriously though, I'm so glad she's out of this craphole.

After all, we don't have what you have (A.K.A. Our life perfectly planned out and ready for us whenever we need to become adults). We don't have opportunities; we **make** them. JUST LIKE WE MAKE PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY! That's a really good dinner . . . especially when there's nothing else to eat. It's yummy in my tummy, babe!

Eww . . . **non**-babe!! I take that back. I TOTALLY TAKE THAT BACK, **NON**-BABE!

In order to reach the requirements (which have already been shortened from last time), I'll ramble.

Steak is good. I had it once. It was good. I only had it **ONCE**. How many times have you had it? The sky is purple. Purple **IS** the sky.

Dun dun **DUNNNNN**.

And in order to stay true to my previous letter:

LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!! LIGHTEN UP!!

See ya, **non**-babe.

Taichi (You-still-can't-call-me-Tai) Kamiya

…

Dear Mimi,

Thanks for your letter. It was nice reading about you. You weren't (that much) like I thought you'd be, so that was a pleasant surprise. I gotta admit; some of your letter was kind of predictable. Some of it was pretty interesting, though.

I have to ask you something . . . I'm reading over Tai's shoulder and he's kind of being an _(censored) _to her again. Can you give her a note if I send it or something? Just to apologize for him. He doesn't mean it, I swear. I'll talk to him (even though it probably won't do any good).

I hope you will. I kind of figure you will just 'cause you said she's your best friend or something. That's cool. She seems . . . nice.

Moving on . . . .

How've you been? Anything interesting happening lately?

It's really cool you know my brother. And, yeah, we do kind of look like each other (just for the record). I'm going to write him a letter after this. I forget his email address . . . oops?

Keep an eye at him! If he gets into trouble just tell me! Tell him that if he gets into trouble I'll beat his butt!

Ha.

Okay, my humor pretty much sucks. But that was supposed to be a joke.

Yay. . . ?

I'm making an idiot of myself so I'm just going to, I dunno, disprove some common rumors going around about us Ashfielders (Haha, sorry. I don't know what else to write!).

**Rumor One: **We all do drugs and we've even had "pot parties" with our teachers on occasion.

**Truth: **Umm . . . no actually. Not many people even know where to find drugs! . . . Okay, so we know where to find them, but most people don't bother. It's freakin' expensive, first of all! And if you get caught . . . you're life is pretty much screwed. And, yeah, our teachers would FLIP OUT if we even mentioned drugs. Their kind of high strung, you know?

**Rumor Two:** We all sneak out of the classroom and screw in the bathroom during timely intervals.

**Truth:** 'Kay . . . so I'll have to give you that one. It's only a few people though! Like . . . a hundred out of thousands! Some of the people (Both Izzy and Joe being prime examples) are way too levelheaded for that and most people care about their grades. I only know of three school sluts. I digress, _female_ sluts, but whatever. No offense or anything. ;)

**Rumor Three: **We all come from broken homes.

**Truth:** My parent's are divorced. Does that count? Most people have pretty normal home lives. Not great (but when have you ever meet a perfect family?!), but okay. Some people have screwed up lives, but I'm guessing that's true anywhere. So, no, I guess.

**Rumor Four: **Everyone who comes from Ashfield is an idiot.

**Truth:** Izzy. Joe. 'Nuff said.

**Rumor Five: **Everyone in this school is involved in one gang or another.

**Truth:** Actually only, like, two gangs exist. They're pretty mediocre and not many people are involved. They used to be kind of big, but then the school and cops started busting them. No one I know is involved, at least.

**Rumor Six:** We're all illiterate and no one in our family has gone to college.

**Truth: **Where are you people hearing these things?! Haha, just kidding. I just made most of these up (some of them, though, I have heard through the grapevine). Anyway . . . no. We may not have any "fancy" books or whatever, but most of us are actually pretty decent. I mean some people are pretty _(censored)_ smart! Of course, there is a number of the student body that's . . . not . . . but it's like that everywhere. Right . . . ?

I would continue, Mimi, but I don't have enough time. I still have to write my letters to Tai's buddy and TK. Sorry for this letter being so short. I'll make it up to you. I promise!

See you,

Matt

…

Sora,

I asked my pen-pal - Mimi Tachikawa - to give this to you. I hope you don't mind. It's not like I normally talk to girls I don't know (other than Mimi), but I wanted to talk to you.

I just wanted to apologize for Tai. I can see what he's writing from my seat (Don't worry; I don't cheat off of him . . . if only because the only class where I _can_ cheat off him is Supervised Study) and I feel kind of bad.

That's just how he deals with things. I hope you know that a lot of the things he included were lies. I mean, his father isn't an alcoholic. Sure, he gets drunk occasionally (I admit more often than most), but Tai's really juicing the thing. Tai is weird (in one way of many) because he copes by humor; it's just who he is.

The thing is . . . he would never tell me or Joe or Izzy or ANYONE anything remotely close to what he's telling you. He has a lot of pride and HATES coming to me with his problems. It bugs me, but what can I do? I'm not really a person who confronts people . . . unless absolutely necessary, I mean.

Sorry . . . I didn't mean to unleash all my unspoken feelings on you.

Though, I guess it is a pretty good example of what I'm talking about. 'Cause that's what Tai is doing in his letters - acting like a jerk, but releasing everything he's feeling inside. I don't have to be a psychiatrist or whatever to know that's not healthy (for either one of you), but I just wanted you to know why he was saying/writing the things he is.

And though I feel like a jerk for saying this . . . I'm kind of glad he is. Of course, I'm not glad that YOU have to be on the receiving end of it, but . . . if he couldn't release these feelings . . . I don't know, he could just snap or something. No offense or anything, but the state of mind of my best friend is kind of more important to me than the state of mind of someone I don't know.

Oh God.

I'm sounding like a jerk, aren't I?

I'm sorry . . . I really, REALLY am.

I guess I should just tell you that you shouldn't sit back idly and take it. If he's being a jerk (which he totally is, by the way) then TELL HIM. He's one of those people where he respects people who stand up to him. He may not LIKE them, but he'll respect them.

So in simpler words . . .

Stick it to him. Give him a taste of his own medicine. Hit him where it hurts . . . and so on.

Hope that helps,

Matt Ishida

…

Teeks,

Hey. How are you? I'm doing okay. I'm going to try to visit you and Mom soon. It might be a little while yet, though. I'm pen-pals (if you didn't already know) with this girl - Mimi Tachikawa - and maybe we'll be friends or something later and I convince Tai to come with me.

You wouldn't mind, would you? 'Cause if you did - or do - I'll totally just come sooner! I just figured I could kill two birds with one stone or something. Though, that's IS a kind of morbid thought . . . I've never realized that before . . .

Ohh. Sorry. I keep rambling today. What's wrong with me?!

I really miss you though, TK. I hope your doing well. I miss you a lot (more than I'll admit to, actually), but in a way . . . well, I'm kind of glad you don't live here. It's not that I don't want you to live with us - I totally do! It's just . . . Lincoln seems like such a good school and such a great thing to build up on, you know? I mean, it's a really good school and I know you want to be a writer and stuff, so . . .

Yeah.

You better not get into trouble over there, 'cause now Mimi can tell me if you do! And you totally know I can STILL take you.

Have you joined the basketball team? If you haven't, you're an idiot. You're GOOD, TK, no matter what you think. I swear if you try out, you'll make it. And if you already did try out and make it, well . . . told you so.

And the question that I sort of regret asking just because I won't get to see you blush; Are you dating anyone? Do you have a girl your interested in?

You better tell me the truth because if you don't, I'm sure I could get Mimi to find out. She seems like the type of girl who would know all this stuff about everyone. Hey . . . this pen-pal thing is turning out pretty useful after all.

Speaking of Mimi . . . is she nice? Tell me what you know!

Not that I care or anything.

I totally don't.

AT ALL.

. . . Not even a little bit.

No feelings of caring here. NONE WHATSOEVER.

. . .

I'm overdoing it, aren't I?

. . . Oops.

I would write more, but I have to go cut open a cat. What fun!

And, no, before you ask, I WILL NOT PASS OUT THIS TIME!

That one time was just a fluke, I SWEAR!!

Anyway . . . see you later.

Write back,

Matt

…

Izzzzzyyyyyyy,

Lighten up!

AHAHAHAHAHA.

Tai

…

Yagami,

You're an idiot. You know this, right?

Izumi

…

**Izumi**,

What, so we're on last name basis now?!

Cold, dude. Just . . . no. _*shakes head*_

And yeah, actually I do. TAKE THAT, SUCKA!!

T to the A to the I

(Haha, I fail!).

**xXx**Xx**X**xX**xXx**

* * *

As I said above (or more like cyberscreamed . . .) I actually have some inspiration for HSNE so I will continue to write that before I rewrite any more of this. The good news is that the next chapter is mostly rewritten so it hopefully won't affect the "update every week" thing I've been doing.

I'm sorry, but HSNE is kind of a bigger priority to me than LTAFAS. D,:

Anyway, please review. And, as I stated above, do you think I should change my category?

P.S. Sorry that there wasn't much humor in this chapter (IMHO) but please remember: _this was not intended to a humor fiction. _That's why I might change categories. =]

P.S.S. I also apologize for the grammar/spelling. This note thing? Not working out to well, apparently. xD


	4. chapter 04: lincoln

**WARNING: **AU (Alternative Universe); Note format; Blatant disregard for the English language; Swearing; Crude/Bad Humor. That's all . . . I think.

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize? Yeah, not mine.

**Dedication: **For _Tehbot_. Just 'cause . . . well, a ton of reasons, actually. _*starts ticking reasons off fingers*_ He was my first reviewer, stuck with me even when I was a total newbie, helped me with story ideas, is fun to talk to, helps me not give up on writing . . . and, I think that's it. For now, at least.

**Reviewers:** Thank you all for your feedback. It really does mean a lot. Thank you also for the Constructive Criticism! It really does *help* a lot.

**Author's Note:** Fortunately for me, I only have a little more than ten days left of school. Woohoo! Unfortunately for this story, that tends to be CRAZY and hectic. I *might* be able to update on time next week, but I can almost guarantee the update after that will be late. After all, it's my last day of school and we're probably gonna spend it celebrating. :D

**Rating:** T

**Poll – **Please take the poll located above my bio!

* * *

**xXx**Xx**X**xX**xXx**

Mimi,

WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY PEN-"PAL"? How can he be such an effin' JERK? I am so confused! I don't even know what I did to him! How is it that I deserve to be treated like this?! I was nice to him! What the hell is his problem?!

You know, I get what your buddy is saying; I really do. But even if I understand, it doesn't make it right! Nor acceptable. If I ever meet him in person, I'm clocking him so hard his head will spin for WEEKS! I swear, Meems, if I ever meet him, you better be there to hold me back or that . . . THING . . . is so dead!

I'm sorry I'm ranting so much about this guy, but it's bugging me a lot. Not only what he's saying to me, but the fact that I'm letting it get to me so badly! I know it shouldn't bug me. After all, we went through so much more crap and drama in middle school . . . I should be used to this by now. I don't know why it pisses me off so horrendously, either. And it HURTS. It freakin' HURTS. It shouldn't - especially coming from such an idiot - but it DOES.

. . . Do you know what the worst part is, though? He made me feel sorry for him. For HIM.

I just . . . I don't get . . . WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TOO?!

The extremely pissed off,

Sora Takenouchi

…

Dear Sora Takenouchi (you know, the extremely pissed off one!),

Dude . . . I'm sorry, but you have got to _chill_. I'm sorry if I'm sounding completely hypocritical - which I probably am with me flipping out about hot guys and good movies and stuff - but seriously . . . you don't want to give yourself an aneurysm, do you?

You are so uptight (That's the only way to put it, hun) and about _this_?

Are you kidding me?!

Now I'm resisting all of my 'protective friend' urges that are screaming at me to go and kick his butt right now for hurting you, but first I have to try to understand some things. It's hard to resist, though. Believe me!

But, sweetie, I don't understand either; why are you letting this get to you? He's not worth your time, Sora. And I swear to GOD if he makes you cry, I'm a totally going Chuck Norris on that kid's ass (I'm sure you're going to yell at me for not referencing a REAL fighter or something, but I don't know any! Chuck Norris is DA _MAN_, anyway!).

I know you're probably going to shoot me, kill me, and/or maim me, but . . . _A boy who makes you cry isn't worth your tears and a boy who's worth your tears would never make you cry. _

Okay, okay. I know you hate my stupid love quotes (as you so call them), but that one is partially true. At least for this situation. :D

And, to be honest, he's not that bad. I mean, I've read the letters so I know where you're coming from, but . . . he's actually a little cute.

Only a little.

Okay, a little more than a little.

More like a lot.

But just barely a lot.

Like one centimeter away from medium.

But still in the a lot range.

. . . I'll just shut up now.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Okay, no, I can't shut up. But what'd you expect?

Seriously though, Sora, he is kind of cute. In the freaky, deranged, mental problem sort of way, I mean.

He's obviously KIND OF nice, too. I mean, he's BFFs with my buddy - who's freakin' ADORABLE - so he can't be _that_ bad.

Just take Matt's advice; stick it to him! Stick it to him HARD, Sora.

Ha.

Pervy thoughts are taking over right about now . . .

Ahaha.

Just give me a moment . . .

. . . 'Kay, I'm good.

Sorry about that!

Love ya,

~Mimi~

…

**Mimi . . . you have officially become the most perverted person I know. Congrats. **

_Why, thank you! It's nice to know you're finally appreciating my many talents. _

**Your parents must be so proud. **

_Oh, of course! You know them; they thought that pinecone I spraypainted in grade school was first class art! _

**The saddest part is I actually remember that. Which means you're not joking . . . **

_Never! By the way, I can't believe you're actually TEXTING me DURING class! Who are you and what have you done with Sora Takenouchi? _

**Oh, shut it. I'm only doing this b/c we're watching a really boring documentary. And if I actually tried to pay attention, my brain would surely turn to mush. **

_Umm . . . eww? Thanks for the mental image, Sora. _

**You're welcome. **

_Psh. And people call ME dense. _

**. . . You do know I understood the sarcasm, right? **

_Mmhmm. Sure. That's what they ALL say. _

**God, you are SOOO immature. **

_I learned from the best, sweetie. I used to be such a calm, collected individual . . . but then I met you!! _

**Puh-leez! You threw sand in my hair! That's how we met! **

_Well, I was provoked. You were playing in MY sandbox, after all. _

**Umm . . . was your name on it? NO!**

_It might has well been! That place was totally MINE, dude. What else was I supposed to do when some red haired pigtailed chick was playing in my sand?! _

**Here's a thought: SHARE! **

_Aren't you just little self righteous? I have plenty of examples where YOU were the "selfish" one. Remember when you wouldn't share that guy Polly Pocket?! I didn't have ANY and you had THREE. _

**Yeah . . . your point? I also had, like, TWENTY girls so my girls didn't have enough guys/boyfriends as it was!! **

_Well, mine didn't have ANY! I had to pretend with the freakin' KEN BARBIE DOLL. He could have crushed them!! YOU PUT MY POLLY POCKETS IN DANGER! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!! Rawr. D: _

**. . . I just realized we're having a fight . . . **

_Is that supposed to be surprising? _

**. . . Over things that happened when we were, like, SEVEN. **

_Gees. You're right! Haha! Dude, we totally own! _

**Correction: We PWN. xD **

_HELLZ YEAH, BABY!! =] _

**God, I totally love you. You're my freaky mind sister for LIFE, kid. **

_:DD You're mine, too! FREAKY MIND SISTERS FOE LIFE, FOO SHIZ._

**. . . That was pretty pathetic. **

_Yeah, I realized that about halfway through. But I decided to just roll with it.  
_

**Don't worry. I still love you. **

_I love you more. But not as much as I love Johnny Depp. _

**Well, of COURSE. That's only reasonable. **

_Freaky mind sisters = Love. _

**Totally! :D **

…

Tai,

Firstly, I would like to point out two things . . . well, three things technically. I hope you have noticed that I have:

1) Called you by your nickname. You know, the one you had so rudely denied me the privilege of (Insert snort of hysterical laughter here at the word 'privilege').

2) Not added the "Dear" or "Hey" or any other greeting. Why, you may ask (Or not . . . I don't give a _(censored)_)? Well, because, no matter how little it is, I'm still disrespecting you. So, channeling Nelson from _The Simpson's_, HA HA! Have it be noted that I am saying that in the exact same tone as he does. Is it noted? . . . Good.

3) Managed to disrespect you/tick you off _twice_ in the matter of one word. Am I good or am I good? Oh, please, do we really need to ask?! Of _course,_ I am.

Moving on from that . . .

I'm going to give it to you straight, you snot nosed punk:

I DO NOT USUALLY TALK LIKE THAT.

I mean, if you haven't noticed. Which may be possible considering you're such a retard and all.

Anyway, the whole reason I _was_ - note the past tense - talking like that because I thought our teachers were going to be read the letters. You think they actually _care_ about our privacy?! Think again, Ashfield Punk.

You may think you know me . . . but you don't. So for the love of God, STOP FREAKIN' ACTING LIKE YOU DO! You don't know ANYTHING about me. You think because I filled out a friggen' questionnaire, you have enough knowledge of my character to be a jack_(censored)_?!?!

Oh wait. You were a jack_(censored)_ before that, weren't you?

And while I'm not usually one to make judgments (especially about people I don't even _know_. Which is a great thing, in this case), I'll make an exception just for you, 'kay _buddy_?

I have concluded that you are either:

a) Completely insane

b) A escaped psychopath posing as a Senior in a crappy school

c) A_ (censored)_

d) All of the above

Personally, I'd pick d. But that's just me.

I bet you think you're so _cool_ abusing me with stupid, idiotic stories about your pathetic life and family. I know you're type; the 'I'm-the-only-one-in-the-whole-world-with-a-crappy-life-poor-pitiful-me' type.

Let me just tell you: I hate those types of people. Thus, I hate you.

What did you think writing those pathetic stories in that letter would accomplish? You think I'd actually feel sorry for YOU?

AHAHAHAHA.

Poor you, _Tai_. You have a hard life. I bet you feel so very alone. Just like the other 50,000 whiny kids in this country (when only, like, 5,000 have an actual legit reason to be whiny). Grow up. I know it's a hard concept to understand, but I'm sure someone could explain it to you.

Unless . . . oh.

I'm sorry. I guess I never really realized that you needed someone to read the big words to you. I'll try to talk simpler, okay? I'm sure Matt is tired of reading your homework to you, big boy. You should really be more appreciative of him. Why would him - nice, normal, CARING him - be concerned about something as lowly and disgusting as you?

He likes you?

No.

He secretly makes fun of you?

Possibly.

He pities your idiocy?

Bingo.

He even admits it too. Let me quote, _"3. Idiocy is his gift."_

Ohh . . . maybe that was a bit harsh. Am I crossing the line from payback to sinking to your level?

*rereads letters*

Well . . . it's close. But I'll sink a little lower if it means I can _"hit you where it hurts."_

But, seriously, stop forcing your life story on me.

NEWS FLASH: I don't give an effin' crap.

Want to know what it feels like? No, you say?

Well, too bad. :D

Ehhmm. *shuffles papers*

Once upon a time, when I was just a wee little girl, my daddy abandoned me with an emotionally distant mother. Want to know why he left his family? 'Cause he had the ever important job of chasing after imaginary spirits.

*holds hands up in weighing motion* Which is more important: family or spirits?

. . . He'll have to go with the latter.

He doesn't contact me - excluding holidays and the day he actually remembers it was my birthday some weeks ago - but when he does, we talk about nothing. Because I have _nothing_ to say to the man who left me and thinks expensive gifts will make everything better.

"Well, that sucks," I hear you saying. "But you still have a rich, awesome mom, right?"

Wrong. My mom is a controlling, distant person who doesn't support _anything_ I care about. And the only reason I'm going to school is because I'm on a scholarship - which I haven't even told my best friend about. Nor do I let her come to my house. Because it's in one of the poorest neighborhoods of this rich, rich neighborhood.

And that's a fraction of my poor, pitiful life. Excuse me while wipe the tears out of my eyes. *wipes nonexistent tears from eyes*

And in response to your random/annoying little rant at the end of your letter:

Yes, I have, in fact, had steak. Lots of time, actually. It was DELISH. And for your information, the sky is not yellow, you nitwit. It's purple. PURPLE IS THE SKY, DOUCHE. God! I knew Ashfielders were stupid, but you seem to be the crap of the crop.

You make me so effin' mad. I want to punch something every time I envision your ugly face. Just . . . grow _up_, Ashfield Punk.

Bye!!

Ohh . . . I almost forgot! Tell your "friend" - Matt Ishida! - thank you for me. He _is_ right; this feels great! And if he ever wants a favor or advice, I'm totally here for him!

Goodbye, _Tai _Kamiya. Have a crappy day.

Love,

Sora Takenouchi

…

Dear Mattie,

I hope you don't mind me calling you that. It's just a cute name I came up with a few seconds ago. If you don't want me to call you that anymore, just tell me. But it's adorable. Just like you.

D'aww. Just kidding (I'm not THAT direct, after all). xD

Ouch. Sora's REALLY giving it to Tai. Like . . . phenomenally so. This isn't good . . . I mean, no offense, but she really does deserve to get back at him (Jerk, much?), but . . . she has this weird guilt complex.

Like, she'll be fine when she's actually DOING the thing - or in this case, writing - but a few hours later she starts freaking out and regretting everything. It's a sad, sad cycle, to be honest. And judging from the amount of nasty, horrible (even if a few of them - alright, most of them - are deserved) things she saying . . . she'll be feeling guilty for a LONG time.

But, on a brighter note, Sora TOTALLY won me this bet. This thing is so mine, I feel a _little_ bad for you.

My friend pwns yours!!

Mwahahaha.

But, to make things more interesting, let's sweeten the deal. I mean, there is still a CHANCE he could win. So, anyway, if I win this bet . . . we get to meet. In fact, you have to take me out to dinner at my favorite restaurant!

On the other hand, if YOU win . . . well, we'll think of something. Though it doesn't really matter because I'm definitely winning this thing, Mattie! :P

I'm sorry if I'm coming off a bit arrogant, but if you knew Sora . . . well, you'd know where I'm coming from.

And on a totally unrelated note, I talked to Takeru!! He is so freakin' adorable. I mean, he's not bad to look at (total understatement of the year), but his personality . . . he's just like a puppy dog! I want to pinch his cheeks and adopt him!

After talking to Takeru (or TK, as you apparently call him), I've just had this weird urge to know what you look like! It's just I'm picturing a longer Takeru! Like, stretched out or something. And, no offense, but it's not a very nice picture.

I'm so sorry if this sounds creeper-ish, but I really wish I knew what you looked like. It's just . . . I've always liked to put names with faces and this is the first time I'm not able to! It makes me feel more connected to the people . . . or something like that. I don't really know.

Anyway, I'm going to attach a picture (it's like a year old, though) so you can see what Mimi looks like. Sora's in it, too, though. There's really not a lot of pictures with us that don't have the other and this is the only picture where my hair doesn't look completely screwed up.

Ohh! I have another fun (*snickers* Fun for me, I mean) idea! Why don't you guess which one is me and which one is Sora? After all, you have a 50/50 chance at being right. So, if you win, I'll . . . well, I do something you want. Nothing too horrible (or disgusting), please.

Also, don't you DARE ask anyone if they know. I mean, they probably don't, but you can never be too careful.

I really do love this writing thing. I mean, I'm telling you so many things that it's hard for me to talk about. I love talking face to face, don't get me wrong. I just feel really connected to you. I don't know if I'm explaining this right, so I apologize. D:

Anyway, I'm really glad I ended up getting a guy. I really wanted a girl at first, to be honest. Nothing personal (I love guys :3), but I just thought we'd have more in common. That's still probably true, I'm sure. But since you're mostly my opposite . . . well, it makes things a lot more interesting!

The rumor thing was cool to read and I gotta admit; I had heard a TON of those. Maybe I should make one for this school too . . . nah, not right now at least. Maybe later, 'kay? ;)

Since I'm already sounding like a creeper (I'm sure), I just wanted to ask when you're next gig was? Your band sounds really cool and I'm sure I could convince a ton of people to come! I'm just cool like that, you know?

Unfortunately, I really do have to get going. *sad face* Anyway, hope to talk - well, write - to you soon. See you later, Mattie!

Hugs and Kisses,

~Mimi Tachikawa~

…

**Dear Yolei, **

**I haven't seen you in forever. Because of this (sad, depressing, cheerless, melancholy, miser - need I go on?) fact, I have decided to write you a nice little letter. I know I could just text/IM you later, but . . . **_this is way more fun!! :D _

**That was Mimi, just so you know.****Apparently, Mimi has decided to help me write this note to you. Ah well, I'm sure you don't mind. **

_We just haven't seen you in so long! Darn classes! Yours are all up in the third story and we are stuck with the lousy first and second story. ;__; _

**Yeah, that does suck. It was fun to talk to you in the hall last year. Either way, that's one of the reasons we wanted to write this note to our fave young person. **

_LOL. Young person. You make us sound like grannies or something. "Darn those young people and their mindless profanity!" Or, "I remember in the good ole days, we could buy a candy bar and a soda for only a nickel!" _

**. . . That was Mimi. **

_Dude, she KNOWS. We have completely different handwriting, FYI. Mine is curly and adorable and yours is thick and manly. _

**. . . M-manly? *eye twitch* **

_Oh come off it, Sora. I didn't mean it like THAT. I just meant that my writing is slightly more . . . dignified. _

**Dignified? Mimi? *snorts* PUH-LEEZ. **

_*raises eyebrow* And when did Miss Takenouchi develop such an attitude? Is it because you found out in your angry hate letter that you're really just trying to cover up your feelings. That you, in fact, have a crush on your little pen-pal friend. _

**I do NOT have an attitude, okay?!?! And I certainly don't like that no good, dirty rotten boy/man I got as a pen-pal. Sure, I feel a TEENSY bit guilty that I was so hard on him. But so what?! That doesn't mean I LIKE him. Like you should be talking, anyway! You figured out how to freakin' flirt in LETTERS. I mean, the dude could be massive or something. **

_Hey, don't badmouth Mattie! He is so totally NOT fat. And even if he was, he's adorable!! _

**Mattie? You gave him a NICKNAME? Could you BE any more obvious?! **

_Obvious about what? I do NOT flirt in letters, Sora. I don't know what you think you're implying! . . . What are you implying? _

**Err . . . whatever you THINK I'm implying! **

_OMG. You did NOT just imply I'm a whore!!! You are DEAD, Sora Takenouchi. DEAD. D8 _

**I didn't mean it like that! . . . But, hey, if the shoe fits . . . **

_ERRGGHH. I hate you! I'm not talking to you! _

**w/e. Like I care. I'm not talking to YOU, either. **

_Humph. *reads letter* NOW WE CAN'T EVEN GIVE THIS TO YOLEI, EX-BFF!! _

** . . . Why is this strange, annoying, WHORISH girl writing on MY paper?**

_Go crawl in a hole, Sora!! I'm so totally out! _

**God, that girl is SUCH a drama queen. **

…

**xXx**Xx**X**xX**xXx**

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I know. Sora was a bit of a . . . jerk in her letter. But, hey, an eye for an eye and all that. Don't worry though, I'm sure things will work out. ;)

I know these chapters aren't as good as the guys (_*wipes tears from eyes*_), but they are necessary!

Reviewing makes my fingers type faster (and make the world go 'round).


	5. chapter 05: ashfield

**WARNING: **AU (Alternative Universe); Note format; Blatant disregard for the English language; Swearing; Crude/Bad Humor. That's all . . . I think.

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize? Yeah, not mine.

**Dedication: **_The Solar Being_! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I hope you had the best day ever! I was going to try to write you a Taiora one-shot or a Junjou Terrorist, but it was pointlessly stupid. ;_; Who knows, though. I just might post it one day and totally dedicate it to you! 8D Sorry! I hope you have an amazing birthday anyway! =D

**Reviewers:** Thank you guys so much! Do you know what I find awesomely pathetic? In four chapters I got more reviews than my first story (which is eight chapters long) all together. Thanks! 8D

**Author's Note:** I tried to include some references to my favorite shows and some reviewers/friends (though I doubt anyone's going to pick up on those references 'cause they're really hard to find).

**Rating:** T

**Poll – **Please take the poll located above my bio!

* * *

**xXx**Xx**X**xX**xXx**

Stupid Blonde Kid,

I'm sorry, but I'm having this weird memory thing going on at the moment. You see, all these years I thought this kid - Matt Ishida, I think was his name - was **my** friend, but it turns out he's a backstabbing traitor!

Yeah. See, instead of being a good friend and respecting my decisions and crap, he had a nice little chat with my pen-"pal" about how I suck, am stupid, and need to get killed. More or less, anyway. D:

I just find it funny that this person - thing, really - I trusted and told everything and freakin' OPENED UP TOO (kill me now) was just a two-faced asshole.

Irony is just hilarious, ain't it?

I certainly think so. :D

So, with my best regards, screw you, you piece of crap. And don't let the figurative door hit your figurative ass on the way out!

Sincerely,

Taichi Kamiya

P.S. If you're gonna be two-faced, sweetie, at least make one of them pretty!! And, pshh, I did not just steal that from my sister's icon. And FYI, that totally makes sense. And no, you are not a sweetie! And WTF am I explaining to you for?!

P.S.S. You suck. And your house smells like cheese and cigarettes. Ohh, I went there. _*finger snapage*_

…

My-Dear-_Forgiving_-Best-Friend,

Woah . . . dude, _chill_! I read the letter she sent you (don't ask how - you'll just get kind of creeped out, FYI) and . . . ouch. I didn't know she'd take it that far, though! And, I mean, what the heck do you care what some girl thinks of you?! She doesn't know you. No, Tai, she only knows the stupid, horrible, ungrateful bastard you painted yourself out to be on paper.

On that subject, WTH did you do that for?! You guys had stuff in common! I mean, you love soccer, she loves soccer . . . you could have - excuse the phrase - talked for hours! So why did you act like such an ass (which come on, you have to admit, you did)?

Also, here's a huge helping of BULL CRAP. Because that's what the rest of your letter was. *glares at you* Do you hear me, Tai? YOU'RE. LETTER. WAS. THE. CRAP. OF. BULLS.

If you actually think any of that . . . shit . . . you said in your letter was true, maybe we shouldn't be friends! Because if that's how you actually feel about me . . . well, then you don't know me. Not at all.

But I don't think that's the case. Because - like it or not - I know _you_. And knowing you, I'm pretty darn sure that you know _me_. Ergo, I know that you know that I'm your best friend and would kill for you! I know you know that I would take a bullet for you even if it does ruin my perfect none-being-hit-by-bullets reputation I have going on!

Knowing you (which I totally do no matter how much you'll try to deny it), the REAL reason you're mad is because you're going to have start respecting the girl. You hate giving respect to people you don't think deserve it. I get, alright? After all the crap that you've been through - all of us, really - I understand where you're coming from. But for some reason . . . I really, honestly think that this girl does deserve your respect.

. . . I know that might not mean much coming from me at the moment, but just think about it, okay?

And, now, just to piss you off (because, let's face it, you were an ass to me), I'm going to say something that *GASP* is along the line of a . . . CHICK FLICK!

DUN DUN DUNNNN.

Dude . . . I . . . I lo . . . . *breathes deeply* Well, I really . . . you know I would do . . . . OH JEEZ, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!!!! Don't make me write it! Please!! You'll never let me live it down. -_-'

From,

Your-_Super_-Sorry-Best-Friend

…

**Psst! Izzy! **

_Tai, I think you're farther off your rocker than I originally had thought. You are actually attempting to write notes to me? With Joe being the only other crazier choice, I theorize, yes, you have in fact lost it. Interesting . . . _

**Thank you Professor Izumi for that lecture. **_***/ end sarcasm***_** Seriously, though, dude! I need your help! And, FYI, you did write back to me, so I didn't **_**attempt**_** anything. You should know that by now; Taichi Yagami doesn't attempt, he **_**accomplishes**_**. **

_Technically, I guess you are right. You have successfully engaged me in a conversation. A conversation, of which I might add, that I disprove off. We should be taking notes on Mr. Johnson's lecture. _

**First of all, STOP TALKING LIKE A ROBOT. It creeps me out, dude! And secondly, Mr. Johnson doesn't lecture. He reads. The textbook. Of which we have already read. BURNNN, BABY, BURRNNN! :D:D:D:D:D**

_You do make a valid point. He does tend to do that. I didn't get around to the reading last night, however, so it's still in my best interest to -----_

**HOLY FREAKIN' SHIT, IZZY IZUMI DIDN'T DO HIS EFFIN' HOMEWORK!?!?!?! **

_TAICHI! Oh God . . . I can't believe . . . why did you . . . HOW COULD YOU ACTUALLY SCREAM THAT ALOUD, YOU IDIOT?! _

**. . . Sorry, Iz. I was just surprised, is all. Mr. Johnson probably didn't even notice!**

_Your lies are getting worse, Yagami. _

**Ugh! Not with the last name basis again! Dude! That's just plain cruel. And for the love of God man, make your eye stop twitching! I'm already in the middle of a fight with Matt! . . . Ohh, but you wouldn't listen to that! I was trying to tell you, but apparently my serious issues don't matter to you! _*whispers*_ . . . Jag off. **

_Sarcasm is the lowest form of humor, Taichi. . . . You're in a fight with Matt? Over what? What happened? Taichi Yagami, what did you do?! _

**_*speaks in his bad Izzy accent tone*_ "Sarcasm is the lowest form of humor, Taichi." Oh, really? 'Cause just a few weeks ago Joe was telling me how sarcastic you had gotten (He blamed me!). On the subject of wrongfully blaming people; I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! MATT DID! THAT TRAITOR SOLD ME OUT! TO A EFFIN' GIRL! **

_Ahh, so it's ladie troubles? Oh wait --------_

**_*snickers* _Dude, "lady troubles"? I am never letting you live that down. Never. Ever. EVVERR.  
**

_Oh shut it, Tai. I admit my word choice was peculiar, but I got my point across. Did I not? _

**Yeah, yeah, you did. But you're wrong, anyway. I mean, it does involve girls, but we're definitely not in a fight over what you think we are. **

_Oh, pray tell, what kind of fight do I think you are in? _

**You think it's something stupid like I liked a girl and Matt made out with her, blah blah blah. But it's not even close to that. I mean, we've never even MET this chick. **

_So it has something to do with the pen-pal program? _

**Yeah. **

_. . . _

**Okay, so basically what it comes down to is that Matt picked this stupid girl over ME - his best friend since sixth grade! Dude, I mean, the knife he lodged in my back is pretty far in there. **

_THAT'S what you two are fighting over? _

**That and other things. I don't really feel like explaining it right now. It's too frustrating. I mean, I'll start raving and ranting and it'll be . . . it'll just be pathetic. **

_Tai . . . are you serious? Matt and you have gone through so much together and you hardly EVER get into fights . . . so why now? What could this girl POSSIBLY have done to make you two get into a fight like this? You two are so close it's, excuse the phrase, almost gay. _

**HOW MANY FREAKIN' TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, IZUMI? MATT AND I ARE NOT FREAKIN' GAY FOR EACH OTHER!!! D8 **

_I said *almost*. _

**Well then you should have stressed it. Like this: You two are so close it's, excuse the phrase, _****ALMOST****_ gay. **

_Whatever. We're getting off topic. Answer my question. _

**Well . . . I don't know! It doesn't make sense! Okay, so maybe I'm overreacting a LITTLE. But seriously, dude, I'm usually the one who screws things up . . . shouldn't I be able to flip out and get unneeded - and mostly unwanted - sympathy from people? **

_You *do* have a point. You are the one who usually - okay, always - messes up. _

**NOT THIS TIME, BEETCH. **

_Touché. Now, being completely honest with me, how mad are you? On a scale of one to ten you are . . ._

**. . . Not five years old, Izumi. And not in friggen' therapy. **

_Funny, but that doesn't seem to be a number between one and ten. Hmm, maybe you need more help than I had originally planned. _

**Oh shut your genius mouth. I do NOT need help. Okay, being honest, I am pissed. Hit-Him-'Till-He-Bleeds-Pissed. But I will get over it. Just not now. **

_I can live with this. It's just a little annoying how whenever the two of you fight, *I* always have to be substituted as your best friend. _

**_*Blinks*_ Dude, you are my best friend. **

_Negative. Matt is. _

**Well, yeah (I mean, not right now, the backstabbing bastard). But you're also my best friend. And Joe. **

_You can't have more than one best friend, Tai. The whole point being that out of all of your friends, there is ONE that's the best. _

**And where exactly does it say this? **

_. . . In the book on relationships I picked up last week. _

**Dude, you're READING about relationships? Why don't you just, I dunno, actually HAVE SOME? That book is obviously misinformed. I'll have to get you a copy of my book. It's called "Taichi Yagamis awesomely amazing book on how to be BFF'S." **

_That's nice, Tai. But if I read that book I would surely have a heart attack from all the misspellings and made up crap filling its pages. _

**Dude, I'm not a retard. **

_Your title is wrong. It should be "Taichi Yagami's Awesomely Amazing Book on how to be BFFs." _

**Touché, Izumi, Touché. **

…

**To:** Yamato Ishida (Lone_Wolf_55alaertnissith)  
**From:** Koushiro Izumi (Izumi2323alaertnissith)  
**Subject:** Your Fight With Tai . . .

Matt,

I have, once again, stupidly gotten involved in something that neither involves nor concerns my well being. I had to listen - or read, depending on the situation - to Tai rant to me for two days. This simply cannot go on. Not only is it disrupting my learning process, but Tai also has the annoying habit of coming up with stupid questions that mystify me and keep from my studies at random.

For example, "How do they **really** know that no two snowflakes are alike? I mean, they couldn't possibly record every single snowflake from past, present, and future. So, why do they say it?"

Or, "How many things are in this room?" Or even, "What is the answer to this question?"

And the one he takes the most pleasure in: "How do you know that there's not an invisible monster behind you?"

For someone who's "dense" he sure knows how to keep my mind entirely away from my work.

THEORY: This is why you happen to do so badly in school when you sit next to Tai. Perhaps this is why you switched L.A. classes so you weren't in the same period as him (and never told him)?

However, I'm getting off topic. I really decided to write you this email because, to be frank, this fight is stupid and Tai's annoying the crap out of me. Take him back.

Please.

I don't want to resort to begging, but if I must . . . I must.

And on the subject of this fight, I think it's not only stupid, but unnecessary. I know Tai does happen to be a bit of a Drama-King, but, in this case, his reaction is a little justified. Only a little. But still.

We've always known that if you give Tai a little, he'll take a lot.

And I can say for a fact that this won't last long. Tai forgives you. Kind of. Well, not really, but he will.

So . . . fix it. Soon. Preferably before I stab Tai's eye with my spork at lunch.

See you tomorrow,

Izzy Izumi

"_A witty saying proves nothing" - Voltaire _

…

_Izumi23 has entered chatroom 771399._

_LoneWolf55 has entered chatroom 771399_

_Joe-Kido18 has entered chatroom 771399. _

**Joe-Kido18: **What do you guys want?!

**Lonewolf55: **Still as cheerful as ever, dude. You're going to help me.

**Izumi23: **Before you ask, he's talking about Tai. He wants you to help him. With Tai.

**Joe-Kido18:** I really should be studying . . .

**Lonewolf55:** DUDE, GET A GRIP. I need help here, okay? Your stupid books can wait! D8

**Joe-Kido18:** I said SHOULD, didn't I?

**Izumi23:** That does imply he was willing to help, Matt.

**Lonewolf55:** *sighs* Okay, okay. Sorry, alright? I'm just a little high strung right now.

**Joe-Kido18:** It's okay. We understand. It's hard being in a fight with your "One and Only".

**Izumi23:** Yes, Joe. It seems he is suffering from Taichi withdrawal symptoms. They seem to be drastic. He needs one annoying, stubborn soulmate, stat.

**Lonewolf55:** Oh, ha-freakin'-ha. Gay jokes about me and Tai. So hilarious.

**Joe-Kido18: **Well, you ARE pretty femme, Matt. I mean, you wear makeup.

**Lonewolf55:** ONLY AT CONCERTS, YOU FREAK. And I am SO not femme. . . . Asshole.

**Izumi23:** Considering the makeup (among other things), I would suspect Matt would bottom.

**Lonewolf55:** OH JESUS CHRIST, SHUT UP. I didn't even - Oh God - I COULD HAVE GONE MY WHOLE LIFE WITHOUT KNOWING YOU KNEW THE MECHANICS OF GAY . . .

**Izumi23:** Intercourse?

**Joe-Kido18:** And this is the time where Tai would go, "PORRNNNN!!!!"

**Izumi23:** Exactly.

**Lonewolf55:** Can we stop talking about this now? It's getting a little uncomfortable. Ha. I lied. This is the most awkward conversation I've had in my life. Ever. Thanks so much, guys.

**Joe-Kido18:** You're welcome. And, you know, it's not just you that has gay tendencies . . .

**Lonewolf55:** FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS.

**Izumi23:** Yeah. After all, Tai's last name backwards does seem to imply something.

**Lonewolf55:** WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FU - . . . Wait, what about Tai's last name?

**Joe-Kido18:** You didn't know?

**Lonewolf55:** Know what?

**Izumi23:** Taichi's last name is YAGAMI. Backwards it is IMAGAY.

**Lonewolf55:** Your point . . . ?

**Joe-Kido18:** Look closely, Matt: IMAGAY. IM-A-GAY. As in, I'm a gay.

**Lonewolf55:** *spits out drink all over computer*

**Izumi23:** Took you long enough.

**Lonewolf55:** That is just . . . so . . . AMAZING. I am never, ever going to let him live that down!!

**Joe-Kido18:** That is, if he talks to you again.

**Izumi23:** Which seems possible.

**Lonewolf55:** I knew we were supposed to be talking about something important! Gees! Why did you guys even start saying stuff about Tai and I being gay, anyway?

**Izumi23:** Me and Tai.

**Lonewolf55:** What?

**Izumi23:** You said "Tai and I". The correct phase would be, "Me and Tai".

**Joe-Kido18:** The point is, we started talking about you guys being gay because we wanted to know your reaction.

**Lonewolf55:** Yeah, but WHY? Oh, you know what? I don't even want to know. MOVING ON. WTH am I supposed to do to make Tai forgive me?

**Joe-Kido18:** Confess your love in the cafeteria? Write him a schoompy love note? Write him a song?

**Izumi23:** Excellent ideas, Joe. Though I'm not sure "schmoopy" is a word.

**Joe-Kido18:** It's not a word! . . . YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME WHEN YOU DISTRACT ME FROM IMPORTANT STUFF? I TURN INTO TAI!

**Lonewolf55:** Okay, I'm done. Screw you guys, I'm signing off!

**Izumi23:** Wait! Yamato, we have important things to talk about!

**Joe-Kido18:** Just let him go, Iz. After all I have . . . WASTED TWENTY MINUTES OF MY LIFE WHICH COULD HAVE BEEN SPENT STUDYING.

**Izumi23:** GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, KIDO!

**Lonewolf55:** Without Tai, you two are seriously scary. But! I'm leaving. So . . . GOOD DAY.

**Izumi23:** Wait, Matt!

**Lonewolf55:** I SAID GOOD DAY!

_Lonewolf55 has exited chatroom __771399. _

**Izumi23:** Now look what you did.

**Joe-Kido18:** Whatever. I HAVE WASTED TWENTY . . .*checks clock* . . . **THREE **MINUTES OF MY LIFE TALKING TO YOU GUYS.

**Izumi23:** Joe, you're flipping out.

**Joe-Kido18:** SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. MUST STUDY. MUST STUDY. MUST STUDY.

**Izumi23:** . . . You could just sign off.

**Joe-Kido18:** YOU'RE RIGHT. GOODBYE! IF I FAIL AND HAVE TO KILL MYSELF FROM SHAME, I'M TOTALLY HAUNTING YOU!

_Joe-Kido18 has exited chatroom 771399. _

**Izumi23:** Right. Like Joe could haunt me. He'd see his reflection and then get scared. . . . I seriously need new friends.

_Izumi23 has exited chatroom 771399. _

…

Dear Sora Takenouchi,

Okay. It turns out I don't really know how to start this letter. 'Cause I've tried, like, five times and each gets stupider and stupider. So, you know what? I'm not even going to try. This is the opening. BE DAZZLED BY ITS CREATIVITY AND MATURITY.

See . . . this is kind of hard for me. 'Cause I have all these **awesome** insults that are dying to be written down . . . but you've kind of done enough damage as is. So, I'll start out by pointing out FOUR (Four pwns three, FYI) things:

1) I called you by your name. Like your **actual** name. Not Lincoln Girl. Not that _(censored)_ from the dumb_(censored)_ pen-"pal" program. I called you the name your parents gave you. See, you got to give me my props. I'm trying here.

2) I did add a greeting. "Dear" to be exact. 'Cause I have class. Not that you don't have any (but, right now? Yeah, your not looking so hot), but that's just the kind of guy I am. **Classy**. Yes, I am ignoring your snorting of disgust/anger/loathing (You know, snorting isn't very ladylike!).

3) I managed to not piss you off - well, not intentionally - TWICE. Am I "DA SHIZZ" or am I "DA SHIZZ"? Who are we kidding? I **am** "DA SHIZZ". I hope you note that I'm doing those little finger quotation marks every time I say the "DA SHIZZ". See, I just did it there, too.

And finally . . .

4) I didn't really mean to mock you by doing what you did. So don't act like I am 'cause I'm not. Okay? _*gives the smile he gives to people who say his hair is too long, but can't punch 'cause they're relatives* _

I kind of really want to be a jerk back to you just because it seems fun. I mean, I have to admit I didn't know you could insult people so well. If all those insults weren't directed at me, I think I could really appreciate them. But they are, so I can't really. Still, **dang**. Some of them were undeniably awesome.

You're probably looking a little like: "O_o"

Yeah, I guess I understand that. I've been a _(censored); _there's really no use in denying it. But, you've gotta admit, I was a good _(censored)_, wasn't I?

Well, anyway, I was thinking I might as well try to be civil to you. After all, all this fighting crap (at least over here) was mainly started **because** I was being such a jerk. Though I'm dense, I'm not that dense. I can take a hint. I kind of deserve this crap. I mean, I was a . . . tool. So, yeah.

Okay, I'm really not good at this stuff. Whatever. At least, I'm trying. Be thankful! Or else! _*shakes fist*_

That was a joke, I'm afraid. Apparently you don't get my humor, so I just wanted to tell you.

. . .

. . .

. . .

'Kay, this is getting kind of ridiculous. I didn't know it was even possible to write an awkward letter. So, screw it. I'll look like a douche. Whatever.

It's kind of weird that someone like you - no offense, jeez - could cause so many problems. Granted, you didn't cause them directly and probably not intentionally, but still. My best friend - Matt - and I are fighting. Kind of cause of you. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything . . . I just thought you'd want to know why I'm trying.

Even though I'm still freakin' pissed at that blonde-haired traitor, I get why he did it. You didn't deserve it . . . I know that. I always knew that. But . . . I just couldn't help myself, you know? I'm not trying to make excuses (though I know it probably sounds like that), but it's the truth.

And, after all of this, I guess I do . . . kind of . . . respect . . . you for sticking up to me. So . . . _*takes deep breath*_ . . . I'm sorry. _*shudders*_ I friggen' hate making apologies. But . . . I can do this. I know I can. I'm sorry for using you as my punching bag; you didn't deserve it and it kind of painted me off as a dumb douche.

So . . . sorry.

Jesus, I really hate apologizing. Stop making me say it! . . . No, it's worse than that! This can be used as evidence that I've actually apologized because it's **written**. Please promise me you'll burn this immediately after reading?

Oh, and to follow criteria: The sky **is** yellow. My bad. I had my cool, purple-tinted glasses on that day. I should have known! Even though the sky isn't purple, the grass is. Seriously. In my (well, not **mine**, since I live in an apartment) yard, someone like dyed or spray painted the grass this bright purple color. It's kind of cool, actually.

And since I figure I owe you one dirty little secret after all the crap I've put you through: I listen to my sister's _'Wicked'_ soundtrack. A lot. DON'T JUDGE ME. D:

Wanna know what I just figured out? You're not half bad.

From,

Taichi Kamiya

P.S. I'm really sorry 'bout your family. You got a sibling or pet or something?

P.S.S. Holy crap! This (_censored_) sucks! I just realized I apologized **four** times in one letter. I am totally taking them back. I am a man, after all. Apologies taken back!

P.S.S.S. Okay, so they're not taken back. But, jeez! Way to turn me into some stupid, sniveling . . . girl.

…

Mimi,

Hey, you were right! Tai did crack first!

. . . I know I should be congratulating you on winning the bet or whatever, but I can't really find it in me, you know? It's just . . . we're kind of in a fight right now. It's stupid, I know, but it's still really bothering me. Izzy - my friend - told me that Tai was probably going to forgive me in a little while anyway, but still. This is the first time we've fought in, like, forever. It's really disorienting.

Still, though, you won. So I guess this means I'll be taking you out. Just give me the details on what/where/when. I'll give you my number.

Though it kind of sucks losing that bet (not that I don't want to meet you or anything, but I don't like losing!), I totally one the other bet! Well, I don't even know if it counts as a bet . . .

But, anyway, you are the girl on the . . . (*drumroll*) . . . RIGHT. The one with the wavy brown hair, right? I know I'm right. I can just totally _feel_ it. I'm probably coming off as a creeper, I know, but I still like to win! And even though I didn't receive clarification, it's just obvious. The tone of your letter fits with your face . . . okay, now I _really_ sound like a creeper. I'm just gonna stop talking about it now . . .

When - or if, I guess, though that's a depressing word in this case - Tai and I stop fighting, I'm totally showing him that picture. This is kind of weird, but Tai would definitely find Sora hot. It's just . . . I know his taste. Which is beyond freaky, I know, but whatever. He's all into athletic, tan, funny people. She matches at least two of the three (and probably the third, I don't know!).

Heh. He's probably going to be _real_ sorry when he sees the picture. If he had known she was so pretty, he would have never acted like that. Serves him right, the jerk.

Anyway, we might have to hold out on the . . . hmm. What is it? I mean, is it a friendly get together? A date? A non-random meeting of strangers? Well, whatever it is, we might have to wait a while because your taste . . . well, it seems a bit expensive. I'll have to save some money up before we can go.

I don't mean to sound this forward, but I kind of just blew all my savings for a couple of new amps. So we have to wait 'till my band and I have played a couple more gigs. It might take awhile, unfortunately.

I hope you don't think I'm trying to blow you off! I'm not, I swear. It's not my fault some of us aren't living the lifestyles of the rich and the famous. No offense, 'cause I'm sure it's awesome. Just . . . give me a little time, 'kay? And a ballpark figure would be nice, too. Just so I can know how long it'll take.

. . . Jeez, I'm kind of coming off as an _(censored)_. I'm sorry about that. I'm just kind of nervous . . . I don't really know why. I've gone out with - not saying this is a date, but still - tons of girls, but I've never been so . . . I dunno. Overwhelmed?

For some reason, I feel like an idiot writing this letter. I guess it just seems I'm coming off kind of stressed in it. Which is partly true, I guess. I _am_ stressed. Not about the date or anything! Just . . . nevermind.

What have you been up to lately? Knowing you (or at least what I can know of you through letters), you've probably gotten into some sort of trouble. Maybe not. But I would guess, yes. Haha, that rhymed . . . kind of.

. . . Sorry for coming up like a douche. I'm really just writing the first things that come to my mind and evidently my thought process is idiotic. 'Cause reading this letter? I sound like a complete douche-bag.

I don't like talking about myself this much, I guess. It's awkward. I'm used to bouncing back and forth with conversation. It's just a little . . . too much. Too much of me . . . too little of you.

Oh God, that sounded really bad. I'm so sorry for my intelligence - or lack thereof!

You know what? I'm just going to go now. Some of my band members are in this class and it's a great opportunity to bother them about actually coming to practice once and awhile.

I'm sorry this letter is so crappy. I've gotta go. Hope you're doing well, Meems.

Bye!

From,

Matt

…

**xXx**Xx**X**xX**xXx**

**

* * *

**

So the humor might take a dive for awhile. I have to make them actually, you know, be civil to each other and build relationships and junk. _*sigh* _

But, anyway, I think everyone should wish _The Solar Being _the **HAPPIEST FREAKIN' BIRTHDAY THAT EVER DID BIRTHDAY!!** =DD

Also, please review. 8D


	6. chapter 06: lincoln

**WARNING: **AU (Alternative Universe); Note format; Blatant disregard for the English language; Swearing; Crude/Bad Humor. That's all . . . I think.

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize? Yeah, not mine.

**Dedication: **ERIC KRIPKE. FIX MY BOYS THIS SEASON, PLEASE. Thanks. (Don't worry, I still worship the ground you walk on! 8D)

**Reviewers:** You guys are seriously too nice. You make me blush. Like, to the point where my family thinks there's something wrong with me. Well, more than normal, anyway . . .

**Author's Note:** References from last chapter are located at the bottom of the page. I had _way _too much fun with them this time!

**Rating:** T

**Poll – **Please take the poll located above my bio!

* * *

**xXx**Xx**X**xX**xXx**

Dear Diary,

. . . Ugh, no.

I can't do this. For one thing, this is _not_ a diary. The back of my history test (which I totally aced, by the way) doesn't really count, now does it?

. . . I didn't think so.

And for another thing, I am not the type of person who needs - or _wants_ - to write in a diary. No, that's more of Mimi's forte.

I don't even want to talk about her right now . . . and of course, this is where I start rambling on how incredibly frustrating that girl is.

But I have a right too, correct? I mean, she's the whole reason I'm even stooping to the cliché teenage girl level of pouring my thoughts out on paper. I understand why people do it, of course. But it's hard for me to blubber my feelings on a piece of paper. Which people can _pick up_ and _read_. Whatever.

I guess I should have expected it. I knew our friendship was dangerous. Not dangerous in the 'Ending-Up-Getting-Shot-At-Because-Of-A-Bad-Drug-Bust' way or even the, 'She's-Such-A-Gossiper-That-I-Know-She'll-Tell-Everyone-My-Secrets-Whenever-We-Fight' kind of way, either. It's hard to explain. I sound like an idiot, I'm sure, but it's effin' true!

I know I could talk to other people about our fight, but I really don't want to. 'Cause when I get mad I tend to blurt out random things because I'm in such a crappy mood and even if I'm pissed at the girl, I'd never want to hurt her. So, no. I won't talk to any of my other Non-Mimi friends.

I suppose talking is even more dangerous than writing in High School. There is almost always someone listening. Which I learned well in Freshman year when I friggen' whispered as low as I could directly in Mimi's ear that I had a crush on Nick 'Junior' McCormick. Because the next period? Yeah, everybody knew. Including Nick.

ERGH. I feel so dang frustrated (not from thinking about the thing Freshman year, but that certainly didn't help). Normally, I would be talking to Mimi, but I can't now, can I?! It's so annoying! I didn't even mean it like that! Yeah, she was being sort of annoying . . . so what? I shouldn't have made it into something bigger than what it really is.

But, hey, I'm not taking all the blame here! After all, it takes two to tango. She has just as much blame in this as I do!

Still . . . I shouldn't have called her a whore. There are many things you can call Mimi, but a whore is not _one_ of them. I mean, we used to call her "PW" all of Sophomore year. Because "Potential Whore" is as far as it goes. She could be whore if she wanted. Heck, almost every guy in the school wants to get in her pants. But she won't let them. She has had every opportunity _imaginable_ to do it (and no, I am not scared of writing/saying sex. SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX!), but she has always told me that she was saving herself for the one who was her "MFEO, ONE TRUE LOVE FOREVER AND EVER!!1!". So, yeah. Mimi Tachikawa is not in any way a whore.

Me, on the other hand? The only reason I'm not having it (besides you know, being scared shitless about getting pregnant and STDS and AIDS and stuff) is because I haven't had the opportunity. I'm not a social outcast or anything (hard to be when your BFFL with the most popular girl in school), but I've never dated a guy where we had . . . you know. I've come close, yeah, but I've never . . . Oh whatever! Done talking about this now.

Let's get back on the topic of me being the BFFL of the most popular girl in school. I'm not popular, as most people would think. Her other friends don't even know my name! I'm just "Meem's best friend", "The hot red-headed girl", and, occasionally, "The girl that could kick anyone's ass".

. . . High School blows.

…

_Mimi Tachikawa _

**MY SCIENCE PAPER THINGIE (ROUGH DRAFT :3) **

Ice worms were first discovered in 1887 in Alaska, on a glacier (more specifically, the Muir Glaicer). They can be found in glaciers in Alaska, Washington, Oregon, and the British Columbia. Thus far they have not been found in any other regions. Their name is deprived from a Latin word meaning "sun avoiding" and their real name, in fact, is solifugus. Although, commonly referred to as "Methane Ice Worms", simply "Ice Worms", or their scientific classification, "Hesiocaeca methanicola".

.

.

.

.

Okay, this is SO not fair! They can't obviously expect me to do HOMEWORK when I'm fighting with my BEST FRIEND, can they?! I mean, there are more important things then retarded ice worms. Like the fact that my BFF implied that I was a WHORE. I mean, that seems more important to me than a stupid science paper, don't you agree? WHO GIVES A FLYING FLIP ABOUT ICE WORMS?!?! Not me!! Homework isn't really on my list of priorities right now, ya know! It's below like . . . shooting a cat or something (which isn't even ON my list!). Well, you get the point. What it really comes down to is that Mrs. Hill (no matter HOW uptight that old lady can be) can not POSSIBLY expect me to focus on something as trivial as schoolwork when MY LIFE is in --------------------------------------------------

…

_I CAN NOT BELIVE THAT STUPID BITCH GAVE ME DETENTION! HOW DARE HER! UGH, I HATE HER SOOOOOO MUCH! _

Is that note to *me*? 

_No, it's to the other blonde-haired girl sitting across from me! COME ON. Of course it's to you! I mean, granted, we don't really know each other well, but we have common ground now! WE ARE DETENTIONEES! _

First of all? That's not a word, smarts. Second? I don't care. 

_Ex-cuse ME. I just wanted someone to talk to, anti-social person! Do you even KNOW who I am, anyway? _

Anti-social? No. I just don't want to have to talk to "THE ONE, THE ONLY, OMGOMGOMG!" Mimi Tachikawa. No offense (Who am I kidding? Take offense), but I don't really like you. The only reason you're popular is because your pretty. I mean, you are the dumbest person in school. I bet you don't even know my name. 

_First of all, thanks for calling me pretty! Second of all, I AM NOT DUMB! YOU'RE DUMB!! You talk about me being "the dumbest person in school" yet you judged me without getting to know me. Which, you have to admit, is pretty stupid and bigoted of you. AND I DO KNOW YOUR NAME! AHAHAHA. _

No comment on any of the above. Ohh, I'm waiting for my name, though. 

_MARIAH! _

Good guess. Too bad you're wrong. Nice try, Tachikawa. 

_Well, jeez. What is up your butt? _

An annoying person who is convinced that everyone is in love/lust with her. I can not stand people like you. 

_Umm . . . eww. Thanks for that mental image. Katie? _

Haha, glad I could be of service. And no. 

_See? You're warming up to me (no one can resist this charm ;D)! Maddie? _

No. To all of the above. 

_Well, fine then. :P But I need advice. And seeing as you're the only sane person (Read: only person I'm not too scared to talk to), you should totally help me! Claire? _

Since there's nothing better to do . . . fine, I'll help. But don't expect me to sugarcoat anything for you, princess. And no, my name is NOT Claire. 

_THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I NEED! Jade? And BTW, what are you listening to on your ipod (you could get caught you know!!)? _

Metro Station. 

_Oh my GOD, I love that band. "YOU WON'T BE 17 FOREVER AND WE CAN GET AWAY THIS TONIGHT!!" _

Yeah . . . okay, moving on. What is it you need help with? And no, my name is not Jade. 

_Well, my best friend - _

Sora Takenouchi? That girl is kick ass! 

_- and I are in a fight. See, she implied I was a WHORE so then I got super pissed at her. But really that's only a really small part of it. So . . . what do you think? _

How exactly did she "imply" it? 

_I don't really, err, remember actually. AND OKAY, WTF IS YOUR NAME?!?! Are you like some nameless robot or something?!?! _

Do I *look* like I robot? And here's a bit of advice: IF YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHY YOU WERE MAD IN THE FIRST PLACE, IT'S TIME TO MOVE ON! 

_B-but, that's not the WHOLE story!_

No, trust me. Move on. 

_Trust a girl I just met? Come on, even I'M not that oblivious! D _

Yeah, only met . . . we just went to the same elementary school, dimwit. 

_OH MY GOD! HOW DO I NOT REMEMBER YOU?!?! I AM SUCH A STUPID JERK!_

Well, I wouldn't go *that* far . . . 

_No, seriously! I am SO sorry. Who are you?!?!?! _

I guess detention is finally over. It was good talking to you, Mimi. Seriously though, trust me on the advice. I know from experience. 

_Well, then . . . thanks. But, seriously, WTF is your name? _

Kelsey ;D 

_Ohh, that's a cool name! Wait, Kelsey! Don't walk away from me!! Sigh. . . . Hey, isn't that a Metro Station song . . . ? Oh my god, I AM NEVER GONNA KNOW THAT GIRLS REAL NAME! JEEZ!! I am so looking her up in the yearbook tonight! _

…

Dear Sora,

Even though I find this not only utterly ridiculous, but also largely unnecessary, I can not say no to something my idol has asked me to do. Wow . . . that was a really long sentence.

Getting back on topic, I am writing this letter today because Mimi asked me too. I know, I know. It sounds really 8th grade, am I right? But you know me, Sora! I just can't say no to that girl. She's everything I strive to be . . .

. . . Awkward. I really need to stop doing that. Sorry.

Well, she would have written this letter herself, but she has to work on some big science paper she blew off (and got detention for, ouch). She risked her _life_ sneaking on the internet to AIM me ('Cause let's face it, Mrs. Hill is kind of a bitch). MY MENTOR RISKING LIFE AND LIMB FOR HER BESTIE. _*sigh*_ What _can't_ that girl do?! NOTHING, I TELL YOU!

God, I really need to work on that! Jeez, I never noticed how much of a freak I was . . . _*shakes head*_ So, anyway, Meems wanted me to write this letter to apologize. Here, I can't do this as well as she did. I'll just copy from directly from her IM:

"Make sure to tell her that I'm SUPER sorry and that I LOVE her with all my heart. And that she's WAY more important to me than any other guy. She has to know that this whole thing was MY fault and I shouldn't have made such a big deal about it. Sure, she implied something kinda nasty (and not true, dang it!), but I kind of overreacted, right? RIGHT! I mean, if you want to make her feel a little guilty for implying I'm a whore . . . well, I wouldn't exactly NOT approve of that. Just saying, is all. Anyway, just make sure she knows that I'm UBER DUBER sorry and that I love her so freakin' much that no man is gonna ever live up to the love I feel for her (lol). Make sure she knows that it's HOES OVER BROS TILL THE END, BABY! I don't really know why I'm going on about guys, but whatever. Make sure she knows it. I miss her. Like, pathetically so. You can tell her that too. :'( "

ISN'T THAT ADORABLY SWEET? IF YOU DON'T FORGIVE HER, I'LL KICK YOUR FIT LITTLE BUTT, TAKENOUCHI!

Seriously . . . you guys need to stop fighting NOW. You're the people I look up to and base ALL my friendships on and if yours isn't working out . . . well, than platonic love doesn't really even exist. Don't do that to me, Sor'!

_*sniffles*_ This is making me so emotional.

So . . . what's been up with you? _*crickets chirp*_ Yeah, I'm incredibly awkward, I know. Sorry.

Well, I really should go and start on my homework.

Luv ya, bitch!

Sincerely,

Yolei Inoue

(Corresponding for the one and only, Mimi Tachikawa)

…

**KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe  
**

**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 5:12 PM**

**Current Mood: **Accomplished. Seriously guys, I'm a GENIUS.  
**Current Music:** HE IS LIGHTENING! SPARKS ARE FLYING! =DD  
**Location:** My awesome bedroom. Be jealous, losers!

_**Subject: JAI HO!!  
**_

You guys, sometimes I even astound _myself_. I've always known what a great, caring, _amazing _individual I am, but today just cemented the fact.

Really. I'm in awe of myself.

No joke.

By now, I'm sure you'll all dying to hear why I am even _more _awesome than usual, aren't you? Never fret, kiddies! I will reveal all secrets when the time is right.

That time is now.

Okay, so basically Meems and Sor' were, like, totally fighting, right? Like, not actually hitting each other kind of fighting or even, like, being a bitch to one another kind of fighting. More like . . . ignoring each other, WE ARE SO OVER, fighting. You getting what I'm laying down? ; )

Here's the scoop: According to my (reliable and oh so adorable) sources this fight is . . .

THE LONGEST THEY HAVE EVER HAD.

That's right, ladies and gents! Sora and Meems (or "Mira" as they were so dubbed in 7th grade) just had the LONGEST FIGHT IN RECORD. They did not talk to each other for a whole day!!

You _GUYS! _I don't think you are understanding just how big of a deal this freakin' is!!!!!!! Whatever happened (and that I will not reveal because, yeah, I gossip, but they are so totally my friends! And friends don't let friends dial drunk! They also don't blab their secrets!!) must have been, like, HUGE.

'Cause remember when those two were in sixth grade and Sora totally ditched Meems to hang out with her soccer friends and then Mimi found out about it? They were only fighting for TWO HOURS. And when Mimi totally stole Sora's date Freshman year? FIVE HOURS. When Sora and Mimi were kind of fighting over that super hot foreign exchange student, Dean? NINE HOURS. ETC, ETC.

So whatever happened . . . it was earth shattering, dudes. Seriously. I'm surprised the earth wasn't physically affected!

And then I totally wrote Sora a old fashioned note (IKR? Am I in, like, the stone age or something?!?! Don't judge me, my little whor - err, I mean minions!) that sweetly quoted what Mimi told me in an IM (risking her life and limb, that girl) and now they're all better.

THANKS TO ME.

Well. And Meems. She did sneak on the computer to IM me during class. Under the watchful, sexy, smoldering eyes of Mr. Collins. So that was cool.

BUT NOT AS COOL AS WHAT I DID. =D

I totally won't reveal the whole thing Mimi said to Sora (that's private!!) but here's a cute lil snippet:

". . . and that I LOVE her with all my heart."

Aww. _*melts into a pile of goo*_

SO CUTE, RIGHT GUYS?

Well that's your gossip for the day! 'Till tomorrow!

XOXO,

Yolei Inoue

**Comments: **

**_Response to _Post: 'JAI HO!!'  
Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 5:42 PM  
_Subject: (no subject)  
_ILikePi: This is an . . . err . . . interesting blog you have going here, Yolei. Good job? **

**_Response to _ILikePi**  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 5:48 PM  
_Subject: Hi there, Ken! I like your name! Very punny! ; )  
_KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe: It's great, right? Thanks so much for commenting Ken! ILYSM. **

**_Response to_ KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe**  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 5:50 PM  
_Subject: Oh. You got it? Davis didn't . . . he just agreed.  
_ILikePi: Umm . . . well, you're kind of dating my BFF. So . . . I'm sorry. **

**_Response to _ILikePi**  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 5:53 PM  
_Subject: DUDE! Do I LOOK like a slut?! . . . Don't answer that.  
_KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe: It's an expression, boy genius. Seriously. You need to get better at going to urbandictionary. **

**_Response to _KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe**  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 5:57 PM  
_Subject: No! I was just saying . . . ugh, nevermind!  
_ILikePi: Ohh. Sorry, Yolei.**

**_Response to _ILikePi**  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 6:01 PM  
_Subject: It's okay, Ken. Even geniuses make asses out of themselves. I understand. : )  
_KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe: It's alright, dude! We're all still hanging tomorrow, right? YES, WE ARE. NO STUDYING FOR KEN. : P **

**- **

**_Response to _Post: 'JAI HO!!'  
Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 5:45 PM  
_Subject: Hi Yolei! :)  
_that'smysavinggrace: This is really cool, Yolei! I'm sure I'd probably like it a lot more if I knew these people, though. xD **

**_Response to_ that'smysavinggrace**  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 5:49 PM  
_Subject: Hey Kari!!!  
_KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe: Aww, hun!! Thanks so much for reading this even though you have no idea what I'm talking about! Dude, I love YT! It made us met.'Member? **

**_Response to _KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe**  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 5:51 PM  
_Subject: It's so good to talk to you!  
_that'smysavinggrace: Of course I remember! We're just so awesome that we have the same taste in books! Man, that Logan is a MASTER! **

**_Response to _that'smysavinggrace**  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 5:56 PM  
_Subject: Right back atcha, babe!  
_KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe: That she is, Kari. That she is. **

**-**

**_Response to _Post:** **'JAI HO!!' **  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 6:23 PM  
_Subject: (no subject)  
_KendoCody: Yolei . . . *shakes head*. When are you going to learn? **

**_Response to _KendoCody**  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 6:28 PM  
_Subject: Don't you no subject me, Hida! D:  
_KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe: NEVER! ahahahahahaha. :D **

**- **

**_Response to _Post: 'JAI HO!!' **  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 6:35 PM  
_Subject: Ur such a loser, omg  
_SoccerBoi8008: Srsly. Like, wth am i dating u? **

**_Response to _SoccerBoi8008 **  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 6:38 PM  
_Subject: You're an idiot who can't spell, omg.  
_KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe: You type like a prepubescent girl, Motomiya. **

**_Response to _KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe**  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 6:41 PM  
_Subject: Dude. I can totally spell. C?  
_SoccerBoi8008: I resent that. I can totally be deep and crap. Hmm . . . The future's open wide beyond believing. See?? Deep!!!!!**

**_Response to _SoccerBoi8008 **  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 6:44 PM  
_Subject: YOU, SIR, ARE A CONTRADICTION.  
_KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe: Oh. My. GOD. Davis, you totally did NOT just steal lyrics from OUR SONG and try to impress me with it! Right? RIGHT?! **

**_Response to _KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe**  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 6:46 PM  
_Subject: Why thank you, ma'am.  
_SoccerBoi8008: Psh. You're right. I did NOT. **

**_Response to _SoccerBoi8008 **  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 6:49 PM  
_Subject: You're welcome, kind sir.  
_KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe: YOU NASTY LITTLE LIAR! YOU ARE TOTALLY A LIAR!! **

**_Response to _KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe**  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 6:51 PM  
_Subject: Dude, I'm done. I can't keep that old timey crap up.  
_SoccerBoi8008: LIAR?! If by liar you mean BAMF, I agree! **

**_Response to _SoccerBoi8008 **  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 6:54 PM  
_Subject: YOU SUCK!  
_KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe: I'M GONNA KILL YOU, GOGGLE HEAD!! **

**_Response to _KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe**  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 6:56 PM  
_Subject: IKR?! In a good way. :D  
_SoccerBoi8008: Hey, wanna come over to my house and make out? **

**_Response to _SoccerBoi8008 **  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 6:58 PM  
_Subject: ) :  
_KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe: That is so totally not the appropriate thing to say to me when we are fighting! How DARE you insinuate - FINE. I'll be over in fifteen minutes. **

**_Response to _KiSsKiSsFaLlInLoVe**  
**Posted on Tuesday, March 2 at 7:05 PM  
_Subject: WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! BAMF, BITCHES!  
_SoccerBoi8008: HELLL YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! **

…

Dear Mattie,

Hey kid! It's me, Mimi! Okay, I know what you're thinking: "Well, duh, Mimi, who else would it be?!" For that question, I have no answer. I'm just really hyper today (Our football team WON TODAY. BOOYAH, WE PWN YOU ALL!!). I'm a cheerleader, alright? Don't blame me for being preppy and dressing in red and white for School Spirit (Yes, my fellow cheerleaders and I have decided that School Spirit is now a proper noun and, as such, should now be capitalized).

Aside from my school being amazing at football (And yes, I _do _actually understand it! I'm not just some mindless cheerleader bimbo who cheers when a number goes up on the scoreboard. I know things, Matt!), I have EVEN BETTER news that has contributed greatly to my AWESOME MOOD.

Wanna hear it? Come on, you know you do! Well, here it is . . .

SORA AND I AREN'T FIGHTING ANYMORE!!!

You're probably wondering when we even started fighting, but ugh. Too much to explain. I can sum it up in six words for you, though! Here: She. Implied. I. Was. A. Whore.

I'm not mad anymore (I wasn't really in the beginning either), but hey! I'm still allowed to complain a little, ahaha. It's just, like, entitled. And you totally can't hit me (not that you would ever do that!) for being an annoying person.

Adding on to my magical mood? YOU GUESSED RIGHT, BUDDY!!

That's totally a sign, dude! I mean, we've never even SEEN in each other (not even on facebook because I wanted to make this fun, teehee) and you still knew it was me! There were only three viable options to how this cosmic thing happened:

A) You cheated and asked TK to tell you what I look like,

B) You're really good at guessing (I mean, it was a fifty-fifty chance!),

or C) WE TOTALLY HAVE A FREAKY MIND CONNECTION!!

I'm putting my money on C!! 'Cause, like, we just totally seem like the people who would have A FREAKY MIND CONNECTION, don't you think?

To make this fair, I totally think you should send me a picture of you (and Tai!!). I won't guess or anything because I would have a totally unfair advantage with your Mini-Me walking around the school. He is so adorable! Chee! :3

And speaking of Tai?

AKLFJASLORENKDLAKD.

Sora is his type?! OMG, we have to set them up! To _not _set them up would be like . . . unconstitutional or something! I mean, the kid was kind of a _(censored) _to my girl but that last letter he wrote?

REDEMPTION.

Seriously, it was adorable. I may have squealed when reading it. Once or twice. Maybe three times. Or more. Who really knows? ;D

But, seriously. I kind of thought he was a little cute (in the messed up, deranged sort of way) but that last letter just made him look like a Softie-Who's-Disguising-Himself-As-A-Toughie. I LOVE men like that. And I know Sora does, too! I mean, that girl has NEVER backed down from a challenge! Never!

Ohh, this is gonna be _good_. I just know it!

So. We need a plan. Like, a super duper good plan (and LMAO at myself for just legitimately using "super duper" in a sentence!). I'm not really good at plans, though. I kind of just roll with whatever happens and take it like it comes sort of person. So. I will need the following:

- Tai's e-mail

- Tai's AIM account name

- Tai's usual taste in girls (like, personality wise)

I know, I know. I could just facebook creep him. And I will (Ohh, I WILL!) but I need to make sure I have all my options available at all times. You can send these to me via text message (or facebook, now that I'll finally let us become friends on there).

Don't worry, though. I'll send you the same info for Sora. Then we can both be creepy together! YAY! BEING FRIEND'S BEST FRIENDS CREEPERS BUDDIES! 8D

But we can't be, like, _too _creepy. 'Cause that's just gross. I don't want to be the scary person who reads all of their notes to their friends or anything (I'M TALKING TO YOU, CENSOR PEOPLE!). I mean, _yuck_. Uncomfortable, much?

And this is totally out of the blue, but I have a cold. It _sucks_. Some illness is going all around our school and now I can't stop blowing my nose and coughing. It is not very attractive, let me tell you. I think I someone (I mean ME!) needs an air hug! *hugs*

Tell me when you *hugs back* and I'll feel much better! HAHA!

So . . . about our _date_. I am more than fine with waiting! Take as much time as you need, Mattie! Just remember that I am and always shall be your friend! Haha! I'm such a nerd. But hello! Captain FINE, anyone? And I'm totally going to marry pointy-eared guy. He is so CUTE. =D

Ehem. I'm done now (But don't I totally surprise you? You probably thought I only watched Chick-Flicks!).

Getting back on topic . . . I know I may seem kind of spoiled, but a burger and fries is okay with me. I wouldn't really mind either way. Not as long as I got to meet you. *blushes*

Sorry if I'm coming on too strong. You just seem so . . . different. It's refreshing.

Mimi  
…

Dear Tai,

For a long time, I didn't really think I'd respond to you. I mean, I would have to write a letter to you, of course (I don't care if I'm a nerd, grades matter to me!), but I really didn't need to acknowledge that you actually existed on this earth or anything. I really didn't. Truthfully, you're sort of lucky I am. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to be bitter or anything, but you were kind of a (UNDERSTATEMENT ALERT) jerk to me.

So why am I responding? Not for the grade. I know what I just said, how I would write to you but not really _to _you, but I always have that niggling of doubt that the teachers are really going to hold up their end of the contract. So sue me. I'm paranoid.

Anyway. The reason I'm responding is . . . I don't really know why, to be honest. You're kind of lucky, really, that I'm even bothering. I'm not trying to be bitter or spiteful or anything. Just . . . truthful. And the truth? I don't have one solid reason why I'm replying. But, hey, I've never been one to be all about logic. I'm more of a go with the flow, roll with the punches, kind of girl.

It was stupid of me, too. Yeah, you had a much bigger part in the whole "I loathe thee with the fire of a thousand suns" thing, but it was stupid of me to get so upset. I've always told people that I didn't care what people thought, that they could judge me all they wanted, and for the most part, that's been _true_. It's been true about people I knew intimately, ex-boyfriends or old friends, and it's never bothered me. So why would you - some insolent, prejudiced kid - get to me so much? I have no idea.

It's kind of pathetic, though. Jeez.

So. Anyway. I have a proposition to make to you (and didn't that just sound oh so dirty?). Let's just forget that this all happened and move on. I mean, I wouldn't exactly object if we bring it up later on in the program (assuming that later on we become, at the most, friends or, at the least, acquaintances) and joke about it. A little friendly ribbing never got me down. But, for the most part, I think we should just let bygones be bygones. It happened in the past. And I'm all about looking forward to the future.

You can take it or leave it. But assuming that you will say "Yes" (because I can't really wait another whole week for a letter) I'm just going to do this thing.

Here we are. Starting fresh.

And 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

Hey. I'm Sora Takenouchi. This is kind of weird, right? I mean, writing to someone we don't even know. I'm kind of at a lost of what to say, to be honest. So if I divulge onto little random tangents . . . well, get used to it. That's basically who I am. Haha! I bet I'm scaring you. Sorry 'bout that.

Okay. So I'll start with some basics. I'm on the tennis team, the soccer team, and the track team at my high school. Really, though, I'm only interested in the track because it helps condition me for soccer and tennis and because (and this is the most important part) Mr. Morgan is like the hottest, buffest man alive. I mean, even Mimi joined who's partically allergic to sports that don't involve some sort of dancing or poms. That is just how hot he is. Be intimidated. =D

I also have these crazy little quirks that drive my family (and friends) mad. Like, I'm obsessive about how my pencil case is arranged. If there isn't a rubberband around each type of writing utensil (highlighters, pens, red pens, etc.) it drives me crazy! And it has to be in the right order too. Like, stuff I don't use a lot towards the bottom (highlighters and junk) and stuff I use daily (Number 2 Pencils . . . on this subject, have you EVER seen any Number 1 Pencils?! I haven't! It drives me crazy!) towards the top. I'm obsessive about this. But my locker? Is just a pile of junk. Seriously. It kind of scares me. If Mimi wasn't my locker partner, NOTHING would be even salvageable.

I have short red hair that gets mondo messy if I don't comb it EVER SINGLE PASSING PERIOD. It's horrible, I tell you! I have to go to the bathroom every period and fix my hair. Ugh. On the subject of heads (haha), I love hats! I have so many that I don't know what to do with them! I don't wear them at school (obviously . . . because of that stupid, ancient school rule that makes NO sense to me except if someone wears, like, big _(censored)_ hats and blocks people's views . . . ), but I always have one in my backpack that I plop on my head as soon as I'm out of there! With the risk of sounding like a total teenage girl bimbo: It tops off every outfit perfectly!!

Heh. I used to wear them religiously, but I've eased up a little now. I remember when I was younger I had this blue hat (still have it, though it could never fit on my head anymore - the straps are too small) that I wore EVERYWHERE. But it sucked 'cause I want to this other side of town and some kid PUKED IN MY HAT. If I ever meet that kid, there'll be _(censored) _to pay! LMAO.

I don't really care for "girly" things all that much. This isn't too say that I'm some super butch chick or anything, but I'd much rather see a good old-fashioned horror movie then some unrealistic, anti-feminist, CREEPY chick-flick. It's so . . . ugh. Just don't go there, pal. xD

And since _you _gave _me _a random fact . . .

RANDOM FACT: I hate when people smash couple's names together or shorten into "cute, poppy" little things. It's so stupid. It's So and So, not SoSo. And don't even get my started on the "JoBros" or "J2". JUST SAY THERE FULL NAMES, _(censored)_.

Haha. Oops. Sorry. Winding down now.

Well, I have to go sleep. I'm sorry, but I am so tired! And yes, I'm talking about sleeping in class. It's fine as long as you don't wake up with, like, drool all over yourself (and I suppose guy's have other worries ;D).

See you!

Sora Takenouchi

P.S. Seriously . . . thanks for the apologies (THAT'S PLURAL, DUDE!). They meant a lot.

…

**To:** Mimi Tachikawa (PinkPrincess452alaertnissith)  
**From:** Sora Takenouchi (SoccerBabe713alaertnissith)  
**Subject:** L, O, L, O, L, O, L, O, V, E

MEEMS!!

It's so good to be talking to you again! Like, words can't even describe how much it rocks!

I LOVE YOU!

. . . That's all I really wanted to say. xD

Love you!

_I'm going to live forever . . . or die trying! _

…

**To:** Sora Takenouchi (SoccerBabe713alaertnissith)  
**From:** Mimi Tachikawa (PinkPrincess452alaertnissith)  
**Subject:** Ditto, Darling!

I know! Isn't it just glamorous?! I love you too, sweetie!

Oh my God, I just can't stop smiling! These past few days (well, hours really) have been WONDERFUL. I made up with my bestest girly ever, I totally aced my Lit. Exam, I have a date - an effin' DATE - with the hottest man alive . . . AKA Yamato Ishida!! But you can call him Matt! Only I can call him Mattie! :D

Okay, so technically I guess I don't really know if he is gorgeous or not. But no one who talks - err, writes - like that AND is related to TK can be anything short of astonishing! Right? RIGHT! He has just GOT to be smoking!!

Don't be scared, Sor'. I won't say anything stupid like I'm in . . . love . . . or something else as equally preposterous. But I totally have that heart beating really fast, palms sweating, breath constricting, eyes going starry eyed kind of thing going for me. And it's just WONDERFUL. Join me in the merriment, won't you?

Gah! I JUST LOVE LIFE RIGHT NOW! 8D

_I want to be the type of couple people whip out their phones to take pictures of. _

…

**To:** Mimi Tachikawa (PinkPrincess452alaertnissith)  
**From:** Sora Takenouchi (SoccerBabe713alaertnissith)  
**Subject:** YOU'RE IN (ALMOST) LOVE!!

Aww, honey!! That's so sweet! You basically fall in love with the guy and you've never even seen him before! Not that I'm suggesting you're shallow or anything, but come on! Most girls (no matter how much we deny it) take looks up for at least part of the consideration. What do you think he looks like (if not like an exact replica of TK)? I bet he's blonde like his brother. You always fall for the blondes.

. . . What do you think Tai looks like? Not that I really _care _or anything. I'm just curious. Okay. Totally lying right now. I DO CARE. I don't know why the heck I do, but I do! He was such a jerk to me and yet I still care!

It's like when he apologized to me I just sort of . . . forgot . . . why I was mad in the first place. Not that I'm letting him off so easy, but . . . it was so sincere. The type of letter that makes you just go "AWW!" and melt into a big pile of goo. You could tell he was really struggling with it and didn't do it very often which just made it even sweeter.

. . . Oh _crap_. I don't hate him anymore.

When in the world did _this _happen? Please help me, Meems, because I'm awfully confused!

_I'm going to live forever . . . or die trying! _

…

**To:** Sora Takenouchi (SoccerBabe713alaertnissith)  
**From:** Mimi Tachikawa (PinkPrincess452alaertnissith)  
**Subject:** AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

I don't know exactly, but that is just THREE MILLION TYPES OF ADORABLE, OMG.

You two are so CUTE!!

_I want to be the type of couple people whip out their phones to take pictures of. _

…

**xXx**Xx**X**xX**xXx**

**

* * *

**

So, not many people got my barely there references, huh? Dudes, I _knew _I sucked at this. And yet I continued to do it (with hopefully more noticeable references) this chapter. But here are the ones I remember from last chapter:

_"I know Tai does happen to be a bit of a Drama-King, but, in this case, his reaction is a little justified."_  
That was a (VERYYY) subtle reference to my friend New Flames story "The Drama King" (named after an Everclear song). 'Tis why I had it capitalized. :0)

_"Izumi23 has entered chatroom 771399."  
_'Kay. So it was '7' for Kyoshiro**7**, '713' for me, and '99' for Bandgeek**99**. I'm so clever, right? Yeah. I figured you'd say that. :'(

_"**Lonewolf55:** Okay, I'm done. Screw you guys, I'm signing off!"  
_"Screw you guys! I'm going home!" Cartman = Love. So much love.

_"**Lonewolf55:** Without Tai, you two are seriously scary. But! I'm leaving. So . . . GOOD DAY."_ And _"**Lonewolf55:** I SAID GOOD DAY!"  
_Fez owns my heart. Not joking.

**_"Izumi23:_**_ Joe, you're flipping out."_  
Topher Grace says this in the _That 70's Show_ bloopers (Obviously not saying "Joe", haha). It cracked me up. ; )

_"This is the opening. BE DAZZLED BY ITS CREATIVITY AND MATURITY."  
_Anything I say that has "dazzled" in it means I'm referencing _Twilight_. Oh, _Twilight_. What crack you turned out to be (DON'T get me started on this crap - err, I mean crack. I will rant at you so effin' hard!). Still my DLS, though. Shh, I still lysm (for teh crack 8D).

All the Matt and Tai are oh so gay for each other references? That was just for me ('cause DAMN IT, IF THEY'RE GONNA BE GAY, IT'S GONNA BE FOR EACH OTHER 8DD). No, seriously, though. Right now I am avoiding het like the fricken' bubonic plague. 'Tis so _icky_. _*nose scrunches up*_ GIVE ME MY BOYGAY AND GEN, PLEASE. NO HET OR FEMMESLASH ALLOWED. Well, _actually: _FEMMESLASH IS NOW SOMETIMES ALLOWED ON ACCOUNT OF READING A REALLY GOOD STORY WITH IT. BUT MOSTLY GIVE ME MY BOYGAY, PLEASE. =DD

* * *

Person who gets the most references I put in (which are kind of ridiculous and fangirly) this time gets the next chapter dedicated to them! I wrote this (even though I'm on, for the most part, a hiatus) because I was crying my little eyes out and needed to cheer myself up. And who cheers me up a ridiculous amount? YOU PEOPLE!

(And this chapter got ridiculously long. Apologies.)

_*iz dead*_


End file.
